Luz en la oscuridad (Supercorp)
by mirame-ami
Summary: En poco tiempo la vida de Kara Danvers ha sufrido varios reveses que no puede superar. Por otra parte Lena, intentando dejar de lado su linaje, se desentiende de su apellido e intenta llevar una vida más normal. Sus destinos se cruzarán. ¿Serán capaces de ayudarse mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Hace muchos años escribí esta historia con otros personajes y la publiqué en un foro. Disfruté mucho con ella y me apetecía adaptarla a Kara y Lena. Al ser personajes totalmente diferentes y una serie de ciencia ficción, aunque la idea es la misma, debo reescribir mucho y no será simplemente un corta y pega. Además me conozco y se me ocurrirán ideas nuevas sobre la marcha y me liaré la manta a la cabeza.

En fin, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de ella… The "drama" is coming.

Un saludo para todos y bienvenidos a los que os animéis a leerla.


	2. Luz en la oscuridad (Supercorp) 01

La vida seguía su curso al margen de ilusiones humanas que jamás tendrían porque cumplirse. Muchas veces ese último punto quedaba en el olvido, era mucho más fácil perderse en una imaginación poderosa que cubría los malos momentos con imágenes ilusorias que gozaban de una credibilidad que en el fondo era poco realista.

Este había sido siempre el punto de partida de la supervivencia de Kara. Su existencia aburrida podía sobrellevarse acompañada de unos anhelos que tontamente pensaba podrían llegar a realizarse a lo largo de su vida, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, su fingida vida llevaba tiempo desvaneciéndose y aquella noche volvía a ser como otra de tantas, lo suficientemente larga como para que los malos pensamientos la nublaran.

Estar en la cama estaba empezando a parecerle absurdo, llevaba media noche sin pegar ojo y sabía que por mucho que cambiara de posición o por muchas vueltas que diera, el resultado sería el mismo que hacía unas horas.

Intentó darse una última oportunidad, una oportunidad para cerrar los ojos, para intentar no pensar por muy ardua que fuera aquella tarea y una oportunidad para intentar dormir un poco. Era obvio que estaba cansada, no es que hiciera demasiado en su vida, se había acomodado a hacer lo mínimo, pero el no dormir y el tener su cabeza dando vueltas a máximo rendimiento durante las veinticuatro horas del día, hacían que acabara exhausta y deseando que aquella cama le permitiera dormir durante algo más que el par de horas habituales en ella.

Sin muchas esperanzas se dio la vuelta en la cama, sabía que eso no ayudaría, pero por lo menos sentía que hacía algo, necesitaba no darse por vencida, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba ese pequeño momento de paz, necesitaba esa huida desesperada de la realidad.

Duró así unos instantes, pero volvió a ponerse boca arriba mientras iba maldiciendo a su psiquiatra, la medicación que tomaba para pasar las noches un poco más relajada no le estaba ayudando en nada, y eso hacía que todavía se pusiera más nerviosa, pues comprobaba con desesperación que no había ayuda posible para ella, y no quería seguir así por más tiempo.

Alzó la mirada al techo, la oscuridad la rodeaba, no sabía qué hora era y no le importaba, había llegado un momento en el que simplemente se dedicaba a dejar pasar los días con indiferencia pero con premura, deseando que el paso del tiempo acelerara las cosas y que el destino que a todos nos esperaba a ella le alcanzara lo más pronto posible.

Pero eso no era real del todo, tampoco quería que ese negro futuro se adelantara más de lo necesario, Kara anhelaba lo que todos, una vida plena, con aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacían que mereciera la pena vivirla, en definitiva, anhelaba una vida normal.

Pero nada de aquello era suficiente para vencer su hastío y cambiar su manera de vivir la vida. Así que, ¿por qué pensaba que algún día quizá todo iba a ser diferente?, ¿por qué resistirse a la idea de que ese iba a ser su tedioso futuro?, ¿qué había cambiado para que esa idea asomara rauda por su cabeza como algo esperanzador? Abrió los ojos de nuevo, como si eso le confiriera más claridad a sus pensamientos y se quedó pensativa en esa idea.

Nada, sentenció, no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera sus estúpidas ganas de ilusionarse pensando en que ese día todo sería diferente, que llegaría ese día en que la oscuridad que la empañaba daría paso a un remanso de paz que iluminara su alma y su vida.

Una lágrima salió tímida de su escondite y recorrió su tez caliente, dejando un rastro tras de si demasiado conocido para Kara. Se limpió con rapidez maldiciendo el hecho de que aparecieran tan asiduamente sobre su rostro y volvió a odiar el descontrol que reinaba en su vida, ni controlaba sus lágrimas, ni controlaba su mente, ni controlaba su vigilia, ni controlaba nada de nada en lo referente a su desdichada existencia.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró hondo, se abrazó a la almohada como si aquel gesto le ayudara a sentirse más segura y tras unos escasos minutos notó con regocijo como una pesadez casi desconocida se hacía dueña de sus ojos y de su mente y comenzaba a nublarlos decidida a desconectarlos por fin de la realidad de aquella vida o por lo menos de la realidad más inmediata que era la larga noche que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

-Sola, estás sola.- pensó sobresaltándose.

¿Cómo se había podido colar ese pensamiento fugaz cuando pensaba que ya estaba casi en los brazos de Morfeo? Cualquier excusa era buena para machacarse, y esta vez la excusa había sido ese tímido abrazo a la almohada, un abrazo común que había servido de espoleta para llegar a la conclusión en su subconsciente de que estaba sola y de que era una realidad demasiado dolorosa como para poder dejar a un lado ese pensamiento.

Ese simple abrazo cotidiano le hizo ver con dolor que echaba de menos los abrazos, que echaba de menos ese tímido contacto que siempre había sido tan reconfortante y que le había servido como indicador de seguridad. Ahora en cambio ese insignificante detalle había pasado a convertirse en una muestra de que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar en esa vida era a abrazar a esa almohada y a fantasear con que algún día quizás podría ser una persona la que se lo devolviera.

-Mierda.- susurró esta vez en voz alta.

¿Por qué su mente le hacía eso?, ¿por qué daba vueltas y más vueltas a un tema tan manido como aquel? Ella ya sabía que estaba sola, había asumido hacía tiempo ya, que acabaría sus días sola, no necesitaba volver a ese tema de nuevo, no lo necesitaba, pero estaba claro que no podía dejarlo como si no existiera. El que lo hubiera asimilado no conllevaba el tener los recursos necesarios para adaptarse a lo que la vida le daba. Y ese era el gran problema de Kara, asumía todo lo que le había tocado, pero no había podido adaptarse a ello, no se acostumbraba y decididamente no estaba dispuesta a acostumbrarse y a resignarse a que ya nada era igual, que su vida había dado un giro radical y que era inútil seguir instalada férreamente en un pasado que rápidamente se había olvidado de ella.

Se sentó en la cama sabedora de que necesitaba algo más que un respiro para dejar de pensar y para conciliar el sueño que se le antojaba más esquivo que nunca. Se frotó la cara enérgicamente intentando que las ideas dejaran de martillear su cabeza y se levantó cansinamente quedándose de pie momentáneamente, tomó aire todo lo profundo que sus pulmones le permitían y se desperezó amargamente.

-Otra noche perdida.- pensó, mientras comprobaba que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Salió a tientas de la habitación y llegó a la cocina dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por ese último pensamiento y decidida a ganarle la batalla a su insomnio utilizando todos los medios que estuvieran a su alcance. No podía soportar una noche más así, con sus fantasmas revoloteando sin descanso por su mente, por su alma y por su corazón oscuro y herido de muerte.

Tomó entre sus manos las pastillas que el médico le había recetado y sacó la dosis máxima que podía tomar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho tenía el consentimiento del incompetente de su psiquiatra, aunque eso no significara que el tratamiento fuera efectivo. Kara era una experta en la materia de ver frustrados los efectos de la medicación en su cuerpo, así que decidió dar un paso más allá y tomó de la nevera una botella de vino que apenas probaba y que estaba casi sin empezar.

-No va a ser otra noche perdida, Kara.- se dijo, convencida de que esa era la mejor solución.

Quitó el corcho y bebió directamente de la botella aferrándose a la esperanza de que aquel sueño que esperaba le tomara rápidamente y no fuera la continua pesadilla que se colaba en sus pensamientos día sí y día también.

Sintió el líquido escocer por su garganta, nunca le había gustado mucho el alcohol y aquella ocasión no hacía que ese sabor mejorara en su paladar, pero era por una buena causa, un método quizá un poco drástico pero indudablemente conveniente.

Si eso no la adormilaba quizá le hiciera cambiar, necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, necesitaba resurgir de sus cenizas para poder comerse el mundo. Pero esas cenizas no estaban preparadas para ser reutilizadas y simplemente se iban acumulando, haciendo que su vida fuera un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez, una rutina mortífera que la dañaba sobremanera y que Kara dejaba que se apoderara de ella.

Volvió al dormitorio a trompicones e intentó una vez más conciliar aquel sueño esquivo.


	3. Luz en la oscuridad (Supercorp) 02

**Hola otra vez. Continúo con la historia... y espero que os gus** t **e.**

 **Gracias a todas las que la leéis.**

-Emily, ¿puedes, por favor, llevar estas historias a admisión y si hay, llamarme al siguiente paciente?- Lena dejó los papeles concernientes al anterior paciente en la mesa y se levantó hacia una repisa donde había un termo para beber un poco de café.

Emily la miró de reojo pensando en que todos los médicos eran iguales, daba igual que vinieran de una familia rica o pobre, o que fueran muy amables y competentes y que generaran confianza al resto del personal, eran incapaces de ayudar a recoger lo que habían utilizado para cada paciente.

-Espera que guardo primero todo esto, con toda la sangre que hay por aquí, por lo menos que el próximo que pase no se asuste antes de tiempo.-

Emily recorrió el pequeño box de urgencias y tiró las agujas y jeringas usadas en su correspondiente contenedor. No le costó mucho ordenar el resto de cosas, procuraba tener todo en su sitio correspondiente, era importante saber localizar las cosas con prontitud en los casos en los que una complicación inesperada les hacía correr y aumentar la adrenalina. Emily se sabía aquella habitación de memoria, llevaba ya un par de años en ese mismo puesto, sin contar con que todos los boxes era iguales, un cubículo cuadrado pintado de un ya amarillento blanco, con el espacio suficiente para acomodar una camilla, una mesa con su silla y varias estanterías con todo lo necesario para solicitar y hacer las pruebas diagnósticas.

Lena se quedó mirando fijamente a la enfermera mientras veía como se lavaba las manos, no se había dado por aludida tras ese comentario y simplemente esperaba pacientemente a que Emily lo organizara todo como siempre.

De repente, como si no hubiera caído nunca en ello, como si acabara de conocerla cuando en realidad se veían casi todos los días, descubrió varios mechones canos que sobresalían entre la cabellera cada vez menos morena de Emily y se preguntó cuántos años tendría. Era una mujer rolliza y eso hacía que la tez de su cara fuera tersa y no dibujara las arrugas propias de su edad, pero el resto de su cuerpo y la experiencia con la que trabajaba evidenciaban que se acercaba peligrosamente a los sesenta si es que no los había sobrepasado ya.

-Emi, ¿cuántos años llevas en este hospital?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Demasiados.- suspiró. -Si mis cuentas no me fallan creo que treinta.- Enrolló el manguito de la tensión, se quedó pensativa en lo que acababa de decir y con el mismo aire meditabundo se apresuró a decir. –A decir verdad llevo treinta años en el hospital pero aquí en urgencias solo dos. Empecé poco antes de que llegaras tú.-

-¿Y no tienes la sensación de que trabajamos para nada? ¿Cuántas veces vemos aparecer a las mismas personas una y otra vez?-

-Si creyera eso haría tiempo que hubiera dejado este trabajo. Esto es urgencias y el trabajo es el que es, incluso con sus no tan urgentes pacientes.- subió los hombros como resignándose. -Muy pronto empiezas a quemarte, eres demasiado joven como para pensar así.-

-Serán estas guardias y sus pintorescos pacientes que hacen que alguna vez me replantee volver a trabajar con mi familia, pero eso no quita para que piense que hice bien en cambiar la biotecnología por la medicina, siento que he nacido para esto.-

Lena sonrió con una mueca cansada, eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada y a pesar de que nunca aparentaba los treinta y cinco años que acaba de cumplir, aquellas guardias interminables hacían que surcaran bajo sus ojos unas pequeñas ojeras que no se molestaba en intentar disimular y que le conferían el aspecto acorde con su edad.

Le gustaba ir al hospital con la cara limpia, sin joyas o aderezos que representaran su estatus, era más higiénico y prefería no destacar, además casi siempre se recogía su larga y morena melena en una sencilla coleta, primaba la comodidad y así evitaba texturas desagradables y sorprendentes en su pelo. Pero a pesar de la sencillez que intentaba remarcar, Lena era una mujer atractiva, vestía bien, la genética había sido generosa con su cuerpo, y no podía esconder su punto fuerte, aquellos ojos verdes que intensificaban su mirada franca.

-Esto ya está.- Emily se acercó a Lena y se apoyó en la mesa por unos segundos. –¿Hago pasar al siguiente?-

-Sí gracias. Cuanto antes mejor.- bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso de un trago, como si aquello le diera energías renovadas para seguir con el trabajo y se acercó a la mesa mientras lo tiraba a la papelera. –Esperemos que no haya muchos en la sala y que no sean muy pesados. Cuando terminemos no me lo voy a creer.- Bostezó y se restregó los ojos llorosos por el sueño y el cansancio que la invadían aquella noche.

-¿Me parece reconocer cierto tono de cansancio y quemazón en su voz?-

-¿Y a mí me parece reconocer cierta ironía?-

-Sí, pero yo soy vieja ya, puedo ser irónica, doctora Thorul.-

Después de dos años, Lena seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez que oía aquel apellido. Llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo en las noticias como para que un cambio de apellido ocultase su rostro, le costaría varios años más de anonimato desvincularse de los Luthor, así que agradecía que en aquel hospital siempre hubieran respetado su decisión aunque casi todos supieran quien era en realidad.

-Emi, déjate de doctoras y de ironías, que aunque solo llevo dos años por aquí, ya te voy conociendo y me parece que tu edad no ha sido nunca impedimento para hablar como hayas querido.-

Emily sonrió y salió con varias historias acumuladas de anteriores pacientes, a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar con una nueva historia que evidenciaba que había un nuevo paciente.

-Lena, mala suerte, sigue habiendo curro. Acaba de venir una UVI móvil con una mujer joven que ha mezclado pastillas con alcohol.-

-¿No es un caso para los de vitales?-

-No, parece estabilizada.-

-Algo es algo.- Contestó mirando el reloj que dejaba pasar los minutos lentamente. –Aunque con la de papeleo que conllevan los suicidas que sobreviven ya podría venir más grave, en cuanto pueda irá para psiquiatría.- Lena silenció sus palabras ante la mirada desconcertada de la enfermera. –Perdona, simplemente necesito un respiro. Por favor, ve pasándola y siéntala en la camilla que voy a mojarme un poco la cara a ver si me despejo, ¿vale?-

Lena salió de la habitación sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta y se fue directa al servicio, necesitaba refrescar sus ideas y su mente. Estaba saturada y aunque le encantaba su trabajo, cada día se le hacían más cuesta arriba esas guardias interminables en las que cada vez se trabajaba más y más y apenas sí había descansos.

Entró al baño con decisión y se miró en el espejo buscando alguna explicación a la reacción que había tenido en el box, no le dio excesiva importancia, el trabajar en un sitio como aquel hacía que algunos temas se trataran con frivolidad, de no ser así todo se hacía mucho más cuesta arriba. Pero aquel comentario había sido demasiado impertinente, le había recordado a otros tiempos, lejos de allí, cuando se creía por encima del bien y del mal y su arrogancia dirigía su vida.

Se mojó la nuca con agua helada y volvió a estirar todo su cuerpo intentando sin éxito desperezarse para que aquella chica que le esperaba en el box le interesara lo suficiente como para no ser demasiado desagradable con ella.

Miró la hora, tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había entrado al baño y ya le parecía toda una eternidad, estaba claro que esa noche seguiría siendo larga y que aquella chica no obtendría la mejor de sus sonrisas, tan solo un trato lo más profesional posible, para no alargar la consulta más de lo necesario.

Lena entró al box en silencio y casi sin mirar a la paciente se sentó en la silla y cogió la hoja de ingreso en urgencias donde estaban los datos de lo que había ocurrido.

-A ver… Kara Sanvers, ¿verdad?- preguntó casi como una afirmación.

-Sí, pero es Danvers.- le apuntilló.

Lena levantó la cabeza y por primera vez miró a Kara de arriba abajo. Vio a una chica triste, aparentemente casi de su misma edad, no le costó confirmarlo, el año de nacimiento aparecía en su historia, aunque fijándose con más detalle parecía más joven, los más de treinta años que llevaba a sus espaldas contrarrestaban con su apariencia frágil y vulnerable. El pijama con el que había llegado evidenciaba que su fin era dormir, aunque también podía ser que fuera la típica que llevaba el pijama a todas horas como si fuera su segunda piel. Intentando no hacer más juicios de valor que los inevitables, Lena desechó esa idea, Kara, a pesar de su estado lamentable, parecía una persona limpia y pulcra, aunque tampoco le dio mayor importancia a ese pensamiento, simplemente era una más de los tantos pacientes que pasaban por allí.

Kara por su parte, sintiéndose demasiado observada, agachaba insistentemente la cabeza hacia abajo, su límpida tez estaba protegida por una melena larga, rubia y despeinada, además su cuerpo encorvado y a la defensiva probablemente le hacían parecer más pequeña de lo que realmente era, cosa que agradecía pues no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Se maldecía por estar ahí, se avergonzaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su desesperación por olvidar y por dormir la habían llevado a tomar una decisión de posibles consecuencias trágicas.

-"Son todos iguales"- pensó Lena. -"Típicas gafas de sol enormes para disimular los ojos de borracha, pijama con restos de vomitona y la mirada gacha arrepintiéndose de estar ahí y no en otro sitio. Y yo tengo que seguir aquí sentada, impertérrita, esperando que me cuente la misma historia de siempre, con los mismos argumentos, con el típico no quiero vivir, con el blablabla y lo más difícil, intentando parecer que me interesa."-

-Veamos. Según los de la ambulancia estaba sola en el momento en el que sucedieron los hechos, ¿no?-

-Sí.-

-De acuerdo, no tiene alergias medicamentosas, y el apartado de antecedentes está vacío. No tiene antecedentes de otras enfermedades, no le han preguntado, o no…-

-No tienen importancia.- le interrumpió Kara. –Estoy aquí por lo que estoy aquí.-

-¿Y por qué está aquí?- Lena terminó de leer el informe un poco por encima, por lo poco que ponía dedujo que aquella chica no se lo había puesto nada fácil a los de la ambulancia. Tomando de nuevo un soplo de paciencia lo dejó en la mesa y la miró poniendo toda su atención en su respuesta.

-¿No se lo han dicho los de la ambulancia?- contestó con desgana.

-Prefiero que me cuente su versión de los hechos.-

-¿Acaso importa?-

Lena respiró hondo y miró a Emily buscando un apoyo, sin lugar a dudas aquel no iba a ser un caso fácil de tratar.

-¿Ha estado más veces en este hospital?- preguntó Lena, intentando conseguir que el ambiente se relajara un poco más.

-Sí, he estado más veces.- Kara seguía seria y en la misma posición desde que había entrado.

-Emi, por favor. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a archivos la historia completa de la señorita Danvers?- Lena le entregó una hoja con el número de historia. –Gracias.-

Esperó a que se quedaran solas antes de seguir con las preguntas, era cierto que necesitaba su historial para saber cuántas veces más había aparecido por allí, pero también era un método para conseguir que Kara pudiera sentirse menos amenazada para contar lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya estamos solas, Kara.- En un decidido cambio de táctica, Lena se levantó y se acercó un poco más a ella, intentando que con aquella percepción de mayor intimidad se dignara a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla a la cara.

Con la ventaja de la cercanía la miró con más detenimiento mientras se preguntaba por qué aquel rostro le parecía tan familiar, aunque no lograba ubicarlo en ninguna parte. También descubrió en ese rostro algunas finas cicatrices, quizá correspondían a otros intentos auto líticos y por un momento Lena sintió pena por aquella chica.

-Kara, dime qué ha pasado.- dijo con un tono de voz mucho más dulce.

-No sé para qué me pregunta, ya debe saber los hechos.-

-¿Quién llamó a la ambulancia?-

-Yo, me encontraba mal y les llamé.-

-Ya.- dijo una Lena escéptica.

-Sólo quería dormir de una maldita vez, no quería matarme, por eso los llamé.- Kara hizo un ademán de levantar la cabeza para reforzar su idea, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te has tomado?-

-La dosis doble de estas pastillas.- Rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta del pijama los prospectos de las pastillas que había cogido antes de salir de casa y los dejó en la camilla para que Lena los cogiera. –Y luego… al final creo que cayó más de media botella de vino.-

Lena tomó los prospectos, los leyó con detenimiento y los apuntó en la historia de Kara. Miró hacia la puerta esperando que Emily entrara de un momento a otro, pero los segundos pasaban y la puerta no se movía. Así que se levantó, cogió una bolsa y un camisón de los estantes y se acercó de nuevo a una Kara que apenas había cambiado su semblante.

-Toma, desnúdate dejándote la ropa interior y ponte este camisón, te tengo que explorar.- Lena le tendió la mano con el camisón para que Kara lo cogiera, pero Kara ni se inmutó ante esa acción.

-Kara, debes ponértelo, son las normas.- insistió Lena.

-Ya sé cómo va esto.-

-No es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no?-

-No, ya le he dicho que no.- Kara sabía que Lena la creía reincidente pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y menos a ella que no la conocía de nada. -¿Podría dejarlo en la camilla y dejarme a solas?- preguntó por fin.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que si no le importa dejarme a solas mientras me desnudo, soy bastante pudorosa, y aquí la intimidad deja mucho que desear.-

-De acuerdo.- Lena tomó paciencia de donde no la tenía y dejó el camisón en la camilla. -Volveré en unos minutos. Pero date prisa, no eres la única que tenemos en urgencias. Ah y no olvides quitarse también esas gafas oscuras que tan insistentemente llevas, hace mucho que dejó de salir el sol dentro de este hospital.-

Antes de que Kara pudiera decir nada al respecto Lena salió del box mordiéndose la lengua para no evidenciar lo mucho que le molestaba tratar a pacientes de ese tipo. Estaba cansada de trabajar y de tener un trabajo tan poco agradecido en el que cualquiera se creía con derecho a disponer su santa voluntad.

-Que mala cara traes, Lena.- aventuró a decir Winn.

Lena se había acercado hasta el control de urgencias en un intento vano por despejarse y relajarse un poco, no sabía porqué estaba tan enfadada, había llegado al hospital relativamente contenta y no había cambiado nada en aquellas horas que llevaban de guardia, aunque quizá simplemente era eso, la horas que llevaba ya saturada de trabajo.

-Que pesada que es la gente, de verdad.- Lena se restregó la frente. –Perdona, es que estoy un poco hasta las narices de todo esto.-

-¿Un paciente difícil?-

-Una suicida. Aparentemente no ha venido muy mal, pero quiero hablar con psiquiatría, parece reincidente, no lo sé, aun no tengo su historial, pero por su actitud y lo que dice… de todas formas me da igual.-

Winn se sorprendió por aquel comentario de Lena, sus últimos dos años de residencia los había pasado siendo tutorizado por ella y nunca la había oído hablar de aquella manera.

Lena era la adjunta que menos tiempo llevaba en el servicio y la habían recibido con escepticismo, por mucho que se hubiera cambiado el apellido casi todos la reconocían por haberla visto en las noticias y sabían que era una Luthor, con todo lo que aquello conllevaba.

Los rumores de enchufismo aparecieron rápido, pero poco a poco Lena fue haciéndose un hueco y entre los residentes su fama sobresalía por tratar a todos los pacientes con el mayor de los respetos y muchas veces con una amabilidad y una paciencia impropia de un adjunto. Sin contar con que también se dedicaba a enseñar a todo el que se acercaba a sus casos aunque no rotaran con ella y no se pasaba las guardias durmiendo mientras los residentes resolvían la papeleta a duras penas.

Así que aquella actitud irreconocible por Winn le extrañó sobremanera.

-Perdona Winn. No ha sido, ni está siendo uno de mis mejores días. Y encima me viene ahora esta chica, con chulería, con unas gafas de sol que le tapan la borrachera, que ni me mira a la cara, que le tengo que coger la medicación, que no me acepta el camisón… vamos una joyita de mujer.- Las palabras de Lena salían impregnadas de una gran dosis de sarcasmo. -Pero espera, que eso no es todo. Después de todo eso, además me exige que le deje a solas para desvestirse como si me fuera a dedicar a mirarla, además, si igualmente la tengo que explorar. En fin Winn, si es que tenemos a la gente malcriada.- Lena se giró y vio que el número de historias de pacientes que quedaban por ver había aumentado significativamente.

-Lena, no creo que sea fácil para ella tampoco.- Winn intentaba ejercer de abogado del diablo con cautela. Al fin y al cabo él no dejaba de ser un residente y cualquier adjunto con peor mal genio le hubiera puesto los puntos sobre las íes por replicarle.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Si es solo que estoy cansada y eso me influye en el humor. Pero bueno, voy a ir llamando a psiquiatría para que bajen, seguro que la conocen desde hace tiempo, debe tener ya un buen historial con ellos.-

-¿Cómo se llama la paciente? Igual me suena de haberla atendido otras veces.-

-A mí por el nombre no me suena. Se llama Kara no sé qué, ha venido por mezclar pastillas con alcohol. Y parece ser que no es la primera vez que visitaba urgencias. La verdad es que venía con la lección aprendida. Una suicida profesional por lo que se ve.- Lena rió sin ganas.

-Kara… Kara…- murmuró Winn pensativo. -No, no me suena. ¿A ver?- Winn cogió el libro donde se registraba a la gente que entraba en urgencias y empezó a buscar la hora de llegada.

-¿Kara Danvers?- preguntó rápidamente Winn. -¿Es una chica de unos 33 años, de estatura alta y con el pelo rubio?- Volvió a preguntar incrédulo.

-Sí, esa misma. No me acordaba del apellido, pero el caso es que me resulta familiar. ¿Te suena? Ha estado aquí más veces, ¿no?- afirmó convencida.

-Sí Lena, ha estado más veces. ¿En qué box está? Voy a ir a verla.- dijo decidido.

-En el box cinco, pero aun se estará desvistiendo. ¿Qué pasa Winn?-

-Lena, Kara trabajó de enfermera en estas urgencias durante más de cinco años.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lena desconcertada.

Winn, ignorando la última pregunta de Lena, salió disparado hacia el box en el que se encontraba Kara, seguido de una Lena que no entendía nada de aquella absurda situación.

-Winn, Winn, espera.- Lena lo tomó del brazo e hizo que redujera la velocidad de sus pasos, pero no logró hacerlo parar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente?- Preguntó Winn haciendo caso omiso de las exigencias de su adjunta.

-No me ha dicho mucho, pero por lo que parece ha mezclado su medicación habitual, mejor dicho la doble dosis de su medicación habitual, con bastante alcohol.-

-Mierda, Lena. Y ¿no te ha dicho nada más?-

-No, es bastante callada y un poco reticente a contestar mis preguntas. Si ya te he dicho que ni me ha mirado a la cara y se refugiaba en esas enormes gafas de sol.-

-Lena, Kara no te ha mirado a la cara y se refugia en esas gafas de sol porque es ciega.- Winn sintió un pinchazo de dolor por todos los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y se fue hacia el box dejando a Lena ahí parada, perpleja con la nueva información que había recibido sobre aquella chica.

Winn se acercó sigiloso al box, asomó la cabeza por la rendija que quedaba abierta entre la puerta y la pared y observó como Kara palpaba la camilla buscando la bolsa que se suponía le habían dejado para meter toda su ropa y demás efectos personales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Os animo a comentar, ya que así sé que me** **leéis** **y no tengo la sensación de escribir para dos personas. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 _La gente se había arremolinado en la rotonda de urgencias tras aquella especie de potente trueno que se había extendido por toda la ciudad. Unos decían que habían sido varias explosiones y otros que si un ataque alienígena, pero solo eran rumores. Lo único que estaba claro era que nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta y que era inevitable ver como todo el cielo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de lo que parecía polvo._

 _Todos tenían los móviles en la mano pero las noticias no ayudaban a discernir lo que estaba pasando, se limitaban a mostrar las imágenes de lo que ellos mismos veían alzando la vista al cielo. Todos murmuraban de vez en cuando pero un silencio preocupante reinaba entre todos ellos pues sabían que la mañana que predecían tranquila iba a complicarse en seguida._

 _El lejano ruido desacompasado de las dos primeras ambulancias que llegaban resonó con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que médicos, enfermeras, auxiliares y celadores se miraran nerviosos entre ellos, esperanzados de que fuera algún tipo de falsa alarma y deseando que aquello no fuera el principio de una gran catástrofe._

 _Pero cuando aparcó una de las ambulancias y los camilleros sacaron a una persona que llevaba la cara tapada con unas compresas quirúrgicas llenas de sangre, comprendieron que aquello no había hecho más que empezar._

 _-Traemos a dos personas de un tráfico.- Un hombre corpulento vestido con el mono de las ambulancias y con una identificación médica salió de la ambulancia asiendo entre sus rechonchos dedos un formulario que estaba terminando de rellenar. –En esta ambulancia traemos a la conductora, una mujer joven, sobre la treintena. Su acompañante, un hombre más mayor de unos sesenta años, viene en la que estáis oyendo.-_

 _-¿Quién está más grave?- Winn tan solo era residente de segundo curso, pero aquella mañana le tocaba triar a los vitales y comenzó a poner en práctica todo lo que le estaban enseñando._

 _-El hombre de la otra ambulancia. Lo han tenido que reanimar en la zona del accidente, por eso aún no ha llegado, nosotros nos hemos adelantado con la chica. Según nos ha dicho la policía, él recibió de lleno el golpe lateral y además no llevaba cinturón, así que cuando les dieron el segundo golpe por detrás, salió despedido por el parabrisas.-_

 _-Está bien, nosotros nos quedamos con tu paciente.- dijo Winn cogiendo el historial. -Cuando llegue el hombre avisad a la Dra. Lewis para que lo atienda ella.-_

 _El equipo que trabajaba ese día con Winn entró en el vital con la paciente y comenzaron a monitorizarla en un ritual protocolizado que ya se sabían de memoria._

 _-¿Qué más me puedes contar?- preguntó Winn un poco nervioso._

 _-Por lo visto en un cruce un coche se ha saltado el semáforo en rojo y los ha embestido por el lado del copiloto, el hombre no llevaba cinturón y ha empujado a la chica hacia la ventanilla. La ha roto con la cabeza y tiene traumatismo cráneo encefálico y múltiples laceraciones en cara y ojos. Tiene aún muchos cristales alojados en esa zona, por eso le hemos vendado toda la cara, cuando hemos llegado estaba consciente y gritando de dolor, le hemos tenido que poner algo de sedación para mitigarlo. El hombro parece luxado pero no hemos podido reducirlo. Constantes dentro de lo normal, buenas tensiones y ligera tendencia a la taquicardia.-_

 _-Umm, vale.- Winn iba leyendo las cifras en el papel a medida que le iba relatando los hechos y se paró en seco al oír otra lejana explosión. –Oye, ¿vosotros sabéis que coño es eso de ahí arriba?- preguntó señalando la espesa capa de polvo que seguía cubriendo el cielo._

 _-Ni idea. Nadie sabe nada, hemos hablado por radio con la policía pero están como nosotros. Aunque me ha parecido oír por otros medios que podría ser a escala nacional e incluso mundial… las comunicaciones están fallando.- Winn se quedó sin saber qué contestar. –Pero son solo rumores. Solo espero que esto le parezca lo suficientemente grave a Supergirl y que no tarde en aparecer, podrían avecinarse problemas.-_

 _-Supergirl.- repitió Winn pensativo. –Tienes razón, si ha sido en toda la ciudad no hay manera de que lo pase por alto. Gracias doctor, esperemos que las cosas no vayan a peor.-_

 _Winn se dirigió rápidamente al box donde ya estaban atendiendo a la paciente y antes de entrar cogió el teléfono para llamar a su adjunto, no iba a ser un caso fácil de resolver._

 _Entró en el vital y por un instante se quedó parado observando el bullicio y el caos que creaban ese tipo de situaciones. Todos sabían que debían hacer y sabían hacerlo bien, pero aun así no era una situación fácil de controlar y los nervios hacían mella en cada uno de ellos._

 _Mientras se acercaba para tomar las riendas de la situación, se preguntó si realmente le necesitaban allí, al fin y al cabo era el que menos tiempo llevaba en ese servicio y muchas veces la experiencia valía más que los conocimientos que él pudiera haber adquirido estudiando._

 _Además lo más urgente estaba ya hecho, la paciente estaba ya monitorizada, un pitido rápido evidenciaba una aceleración rítmica de su corazón, que en aquellos casos estaba justificada si no iba acompañada por otros signos de alarma._

 _Respiró hondo y cuando iba ponerse al mando observó con alivio como su adjunto aparecía rápidamente para tomar el control._

 _-¿Qué tenemos, Winn?- El doctor Smith entró en el box rápidamente._

 _-Un tráfico. Constantes estables, múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo propias del accidente y del cinturón de seguridad. Lo más preocupante es que lleva más de media hora con una luxación del hombro izquierdo que le comprime el paquete nervioso y vascular del brazo.-_

 _-Mierda, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué cojones no le has reducido la luxación?- le interrumpió irritado._

 _-Lo hemos intentado, pero parece ser que tiene también una fractura, así que he pedido una placa antes.-_

 _Smith lo miró con suspicacia, conocía a Winn desde hacía varios años, había trabajado con él cuando era enfermero y aun no había decidido empezar a estudiar medicina. La experiencia se le notaba y aunque como residente tenía más responsabilidades, sabía desenvolverse en situaciones como aquella._

 _-Bien hecho, Winn ¿Y esa venda que cubre su cara?- preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-La paciente ha roto la ventanilla del coche con la cabeza. Venía con un traumatismo muy fuerte en la zona parietal izquierda. Sin contar las múltiples laceraciones en cara y ojos, así que los de la ambulancia le han puesto la venda para que no los abriera y así evitar que aumentara el daño. Han tenido que sedarla, el dolor era muy intenso.-_

 _-Comprendo. Winn, mientras traen el portátil quítale la venda y vamos a valorar el daño ocular.-_

 _Winn comenzó a cortar las vendas con las tijeras, era importante hacerlo con delicadeza y evitar movimientos bruscos, no sabían la magnitud de la zona dañada, pero cualquier posible resto de los cristales que quedaran, podía moverse y como consecuencia rasgar más las partes afectadas._

 _Terminó de quitar pacientemente la venda y dio un paso atrás horrorizado, las tijeras cayeron al suelo y un ruido metálico interrumpió el silencio que se había producido en aquel box al descubrir la identidad de la mujer que estaban atendiendo._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winn intentó desterrar esos pensamientos en un movimiento efímero de negación y cerró los ojos con firmeza ante el recuerdo que su mente le ofrecía de aquel día fatídico. A veces aun se despertaba por las noches soñando con aquella guardia, pero ahora no era necesario entrar en sus sueños, Kara estaba cerca del mismo box donde hacía casi un par de años llegó malherida y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que su memoria volviera a mostrarle de forma demasiado vívida lo que le había ocurrido a Kara y a su padre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Doctor Smith, deben dejarme a solas con Kara.- se apresuró a decir Winn._

 _-¿Estás loco? Tenemos que…-_

 _Winn no le dejó terminar la frase y rápidamente desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa de Kara intentando buscar el pequeño amuleto que siempre llevaba consigo. Un ribete de plata rodeaba un pequeño trozo de kriptonita que hacía que desaparecieran sus poderes y que la volvía algo más humana._

 _-Winn, sé que es tu amiga y es difícil, pero debes volver a tomar el control de tus actos.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo._

 _-No lo comprende, debemos extraerle los trozos de cristal verde que se le han clavado en el pecho.- insistió al ver que la piedra se había roto y se había incrustado en la piel de Kara._

 _-Eso es secundario. Apártate, vienen a hacerle la placa.-_

 _-Doctor Smith, esto sería muy sencillo de resolver.- Winn lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia un lado de la sala. –Kara es Supergirl.- susurró. –Y eso incrustado en su pecho es kriptonita, en cuanto se la retiremos se curará por si sola.-_

 _Smith entrecerró los ojos intentando asimilar aquella información, miró el cuerpo de Kara, se la imaginó como Supergirl y pronto entendió que aquello podía ser cierto._

 _-Está bien, te creo.- le confirmó mientras se dirigía al resto del personal. –Preparad un campo estéril, hay que…- Winn le frenó y le impidió que siguiese hablando._

 _-Debe hacer que todos dejen la sala, nadie más puede saberlo.- susurró. -Si se supiera que Kara es Supergirl sería desastroso para todos.-_

 _-Pero necesitamos más personal por si hubiera complicaciones.-_

 _-No las habrá, será sencillo.- Winn esperaba la reacción de su adjunto, pero no llegaba. –No le mentiría en algo como esto, sabe que Kara es mi mejor amiga y estudiamos juntos enfermería, nunca le haría daño.-_

 _-De acuerdo.- Smith cedió reticente. –Que salga todo el personal de la sala.- gritó sin obtener resultados. –He dicho que salgáis todos de aquí, os avisaré cuando os necesitemos.-_

 _Algunos quisieron rebatir aquella idea pero la orden era directa, así que fueron saliendo rápidamente entre murmullos y rostros de perplejidad._

 _Winn comenzó a retirar las esquirlas con ayuda de unas pinzas y un bisturí. La premura se interpuso en la delicadeza, los cortes no habían sido cuidadosos, pero sabía que Kara seguía sedada y no sentía dolor, sin contar con que pronto aquellos cortes se irían cerrando solos hasta eliminar cualquier marca visible._

 _Metió todos los restos de kriptonita en un bote y salió corriendo de la habitación para entregárselo a un celador que esperaba fuera._

 _-Por favor, llévalo urgentemente al sótano tres. Que lo quemen en el horno que usan para eliminar las muestras de anatomía patológica.-_

 _Winn entró algo más calmado en el box y se acercó a Kara que aun no había movido ni un ápice su cuerpo._

 _-¿Y bien?- preguntó Smith ansioso._

 _-Hay que esperar a que revierta el efecto.-_

 _-¿Esperar cuánto?-_

 _-No lo sé.-_

 _-Te doy un minuto.- le advirtió su adjunto mientras suturaba las heridas que le había producido Winn. –Pero si no comienza a mejorar, me da igual si es Supergirl o Wonder woman, llamaré a todos y comenzaremos a actuar como deberíamos haberlo hecho desde un principio.-_

XXXXXXXXXXX _  
_

Winn respiro hondo e intentó nuevamente hacer desaparecer aquellos pensamientos, pero no lo lograba, se iban arremolinando sin orden y sin permiso. Quizá porque el sentimiento de culpa que había albergado en el pasado se instaló de nuevo en su estomago. Él había actuado como debía hacerlo, pero no había funcionado y le mortificaba que aquellos minutos de más hubieran ayudado a que Kara tuviera más secuelas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Que suerte tienes de irte ya Kara, a mí aun me quedan cuatro horas de guardia.- Winn bostezó y se desperezó cansado._

 _-Si no te hubieras empeñado en estudiar medicina tus guardias serían de doce horas como las mías y no de veinticuatro.-_

 _-Lo he hecho simplemente por el placer de poder mandarte.-_

 _-Ten cuidado de que no acabe mandándote yo a ti a la mierda.- Kara sonrió y besó a Winn en la mejilla. –Además, no te creas que voy a poder dormir mucho ahora, tengo que llevar a mi padre al neurólogo.- Kara se iba poniendo el abrigo mientras hablaba con Winn._

 _-Si yo tuviera tus poderes dejaría toda esta mierda y me dedicaría a vivir la vida.- Susurró procurando que nadie lo oyera. –Últimamente se ve poco a Supergirl por la ciudad.-_

 _-Qué pesado eres con ese tema. ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que quiero llevar una vida normal?- contestó cansada. –Además, por suerte ahora casi no hay incidentes que no puedan solucionar la policía y Superman me avisa cuando necesita ayuda.-_

 _-Vale, perdona, no quería sacar el tema. Supongo que las cosas se ven de otra manera cuando no le atañen a uno.- Winn miró a Kara y la vio cansada. -Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu padre?- se interesó._

 _-Desde que logró escaparse de la prisión de CADMUS ha ido empeorando poco a poco. El lavado de cerebro al que fue sometido le produjo bastantes daños y en estos últimos años desarrolló una demencia temprana. Hay que estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo y tratarlo casi como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora se ha estacionado.-_

 _-Lo siento mucho, pensaba que la terapia había sido efectiva.-_

 _-Al principio sí, pero luego su estado cayó en picado.- Kara se ajustó las gafas nerviosa._

 _-¿Y tu hermana ya lo va llevando mejor? hace tiempo que no la veo.-_

 _-Directamente no lo lleva. Prefirió involucrarse más en su trabajo y sus viajes cada vez eran más frecuentes, así que el mes pasado pidió el traslado a otro país. Prácticamente ha dejado de visitarnos a mí o a mis padres.-_

 _-Alex siempre se ha volcado demasiado en su trabajo, pero no esperaba este comportamiento de su parte.-_

 _-Cambiemos mejor de tema.- dijo Kara con tristeza._

 _-Lo siento, no pretendía traerte malos recuerdos.- le apretó el brazo intentando insuflarle ánimos. -Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que ya casi no hablamos, deberíamos quedar más a menudo, hace tiempo que no nos sentamos a charlar tranquilamente y quizá lo necesitas.-_

 _-No pasa nada, lo estoy llevando bien, me voy adaptando a lo que viene. Además, recuerda que Kara Danvers nunca se rinde.- Kara sonrió y se miró al espejo mientras se recogía el pelo. –Me voy pitando que al final llegaré tarde. Y no es por darte envidia, pero esto me llevará solo un momento y luego aun me queda toda la mañana para dormir mientras tú sigues de guardia, doctorcito.-_

 _-Que bruja eres. Anda, descansa. Y no te duermas al volante, ¿eh?- bromeó inocentemente._

 _-Que tonto eres. Me voy que mi padre ya me estará esperando.-_

XXXXXXXXXXX _  
_

Hacía varios meses desde la última vez que Winn había ido a visitar a Kara. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo había dejado pasar tanto tiempo entre las visitas, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente en realidad sí que lo sabía. La propia Kara no había puesto nada de su parte, se había encerrado en su casa como si fuera un refugio casi inexpugnable y él quizá se había cansado demasiado pronto de aguantar desplantes y malas palabras, se había cansado sobretodo de esa dejadez que Kara había adquirido tan fácilmente por todo aquello que le rodeaba y que tenía que ver con su vida.

Y todo por aquel maldito sentido de culpabilidad que había atrapado a Kara con todas las fuerzas con las que ella misma era capaz de alimentar esa falsa idea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _-¿Cómo es que habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó la Dra. Lewis nada más ver al personal que salía de la segunda ambulancia._

 _-Se ha vuelto a parar. Lo hemos conseguido reanimar, pero sigue perdiendo mucha sangre.-_

 _Un nuevo estruendo resonó por toda la ciudad y el polvo suspendido en el cielo se hizo más denso._

 _-Pasadlo rápidamente al box antes de que el cielo caiga sobre nuestras cabezas.- Lewis dejó que se lo llevaran y volvió a dirigirse al médico. -Cuéntame todos los detalles.-_

 _-Múltiples traumatismos internos y fracturas en pelvis y extremidades. Se ha parado ya dos veces y esta última nos ha costado más reanimarle aunque parece ser que sigue luchando por vivir.-_

 _-Vamos a ver si podemos ayudarle a seguir con esa lucha, porque parece que aquí fuera vaya a estallar otra. ¿Ya tenéis alguna noticia más sobre lo que está pasando?-. La Dra. Lewis entró rápidamente al box seguida todavía por el médico de la ambulancia._

 _-Nada nuevo. Solo sabemos que estamos desbordados de trabajo y que la ciudad está inundada de sonidos de sirenas.-_

 _-Me lo puedo imaginar.-_

 _-Dra. Lewis, ¿qué tal está la chica que lo acompañaba?- se interesó._

 _-De momento está estable. El brazo lo han podido recolocar pero tiene bastantes zonas dañadas por lo que la rehabilitación será muy larga. Respecto a la vista, no se sabe nada aún. Están pendientes de que baje un oftalmólogo para que compruebe los daños en la vista de Kara.-_

 _-¿Kara? ¿Ya sabéis su nombre?- preguntó sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que la había nombrado._

 _-Es Kara, nuestra Kara y éste… éste es su padre.-_

 _La noticia había volado por el hospital como un reguero de pólvora. Kara llevaba varios años en ese hospital y en mayor o menor medida todos se conocían, así que cuando algo de esa magnitud se producía en algún miembro de aquella gran familia hospitalaria todo el mundo se enteraba en escasos minutos._

 _Winn nunca había visto antes al padre de Kara, y la verdad era que ese había sido el peor de los momentos para conocerlo. Ni siquiera después de reconocer a Kara había pensado que ese segundo herido que acompañaba a su amiga pudiera ser su padre, incluso cuando esa misma mañana habiendo salido de la guardia Kara le había dicho que iba a casa de sus padres a buscarlo porque tenía que ir con él al médico._

 _-Vamos a tener que ir despertándola.- dijo el Dr. Smith a los presentes._

 _La teoría de Winn había sido errónea y habían tenido que seguir con las maniobras necesarias para estabilizarla._

 _-Hay que controlarle el dolor pero no es conveniente que esté dormida durante tanto tiempo, su cuerpo ha sufrido un gran estrés y no queremos que no despierte de la sedación. Winn, bájale la perfusión del goteo a la mitad, por favor.-_

 _Winn hizo caso omiso de aquella orden, seguía obsesionado pensando qué podía haber fallado y por qué Kara estaba tardando tanto en recuperarse._

 _-Winn, ve retirándole la sedación.- repitió enfadado._

 _-Perdón, ahora lo hago. ¿Crees que podrá ver algo?- Winn estaba ansioso porque alguno de los que se encontraba en esa sala respondiera de forma afirmativa y tajante a esa cuestión._

 _-Esperemos que sí. Aunque ya ha dicho el oftalmólogo que tiene muchos daños y que probablemente no vaya a ver.- Intentaba ser realista, no quería albergar demasiadas ilusiones. -Aunque siempre queda la esperanza de que esa pérdida de visión sea parcial. Pero eso nos lo tendrá que decir Kara cuando se despierte.-_

 _La estancia se sumió en un absoluto silencio, tan solo el continuo pitido proveniente de las constantes de Kara evidenciaba que el box estaba en pleno funcionamiento. Todos se hallaban expectantes, esperando a que el nivel de sedación en la sangre de Kara fuera lo suficientemente bajo como para que empezara a despertar y les mostrara las consecuencias del fatal accidente._

 _La puerta se abrió tímidamente haciendo que por unos instantes todas las miradas dejaran el cuerpo de Kara para fijarse en la persona que interrumpía aquella aciaga espera._

 _-¿Cómo va Kara?- La Dra. Lewis se quedó en la puerta mirando fijamente a su homólogo, a la espera de una satisfactoria respuesta._

 _-Está estable, solo nos queda esperar que se despierte y ver cómo lo hace.- respondió Smith tomando las riendas de la situación._

 _-¿Entonces sigue sedada?-_

 _-Sí, acabamos de bajarle la dosis, aún debe tener restos de sedantes en la sangre.-_

 _-¿Qué tal está su padre?- preguntó Winn ansiosamente._

 _La Dra. Lewis miró a Kara de forma lastimera, abrió la boca y por un momento las palabras no le salieron, no se atrevía a decir aquella noticia delante de Kara, los efectos podían estar ya revirtiendo y no quería que esa fuera la forma en la que se enterase de la muerte de su padre. Así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos, bajar un poco la cabeza y a negar lentamente con la misma, evidenciando la mala noticia que había ido a revelar._


	5. Luz en la oscuridad (Supercorp) 05

**Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís esta historia y me animáis. El principio es un poco lento, pero es para hacer una buena presentación de los personajes y descubrir por qué se comportan como lo hacen.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando.**

Winn seguía mirando como Kara iba doblando la ropa que se acababa de quitar y como la iba dejando cuidadosamente en la camilla. Quería entrar, saludarla, abrazarla y besarla, quería dejar de estar ahí de pie detrás de la puerta espiándola, pero necesitaba unos segundos más, necesitaba entrar con la mente clara y no llena de unos recuerdos dolorosos que le impedirían hablar, mirar y tratar a Kara de una forma normal y relajada.

Así desde la distancia la veía mejor, parecía más entera, más habituada a aquella nueva vida que en desgracia le había tocado vivir.

-"Sí, tan entera y tan habituada que ahí estaba por una sobredosis de alcohol y pastillas"- pensó Winn amargamente mientras volvía a sumirse en los recuerdos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _-Yo no me dormí Winn, de verdad, no me dormí. Te lo juro.- eso era lo único que Kara había logrado decir al despertar y recordar el accidente._

 _Habían decidido no quitarle la venda antes de despertarla, querían explicarle primero la situación para que estuviera tranquila antes de que abriera los ojos y descubriera que quizá se había quedado ciega._

 _Tras hablar con su adjunto Winn había conseguido quedarse a solas con su amiga. Parecía estable y si ocurría algún imprevisto estaban todos lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar de forma inmediata. Winn agradeció no solo ese gesto, sino que no lo hubieran echado del box, a pesar de lo ocurrido el doctor Smith seguía creyendo en él y estaba igual de perplejo por la no recuperación de Kara._

 _-Te creo Kara, la policía nos ha dicho que fue culpa del que os alcanzó por el lateral, se saltó su semáforo. Así que no pienses en eso.- Winn acariciaba el pelo de Kara intentando transmitirle ternura y tranquilidad._

 _-¿Nos alcanzó?- Kara estaba aún aturdida, llevaba ya unos minutos consciente pero la información llegaba lenta al cerebro. –Mierda, no estaba sola.- dijo en voz alta como si de un pensamiento nuevo se tratara. -¿Cómo está mi padre? No me acuerdo de nada. ¿Está bien?, ¿dónde está? Winn, quítame esta venda y déjame ir a verlo.- gritó Kara desesperada._

 _-Shhhh.- susurró Winn. –Tranquilízate Kara, ¿vale? Tu padre está siendo atendido por Lewis, aún no sabemos nada.- mintió no teniendo fuerzas para decirle la dolorosa verdad. -Tienes que intentar calmarte un poco, debo decirte algo sobre la venda que cubre tus ojos y quiero que me entiendas.-_

 _Kara movía la cabeza de un lado para otro a la misma velocidad a la que revoloteaban sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido. Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba._

 _-Kara, has sufrido muchos daños corneales, te ha mirado el oftalmólogo y no está seguro de si el daño es total o si las lesiones te van a permitir ver parcialmente. Eso debes decírnoslo tú en cuanto te quite la venda y abras los ojos. A partir de esta información estudiaríamos todos los tratamientos posibles para solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sobre todo piensa que no estás sola y que te vamos a ayudar entre todos.-_

 _Kara se quedó inmóvil, ahora entendía la razón de aquella venda cubriendo sus ojos, su mente se iba haciendo más clara y comprendía mejor los hechos. Rápidamente se tocó el pecho en busca del colgante, no entendía por qué Winn no se lo había quitado antes, pero debía hacerlo para recuperarse lo más pronto posible. Palpó la zona pero no lo encontraba, solo notaba una especie de apósitos que la cubrían. Intentó arrancarlos, igual debajo se encontraba el colgante, pero Winn se acercó y frenó sus manos._

 _-Kara, te vas a hacer daño. Lo que buscas ya no lo llevas. Se rompió y se te incrustó en el pecho. Te retiré los restos pero…-_

 _-¿Pero? No entiendo qué está pasando.-_

 _-Yo tampoco, deberías haberte recuperado hace tiempo. Llevas ya una hora sin los efectos de la kriptonita sobre tu cuerpo.-_

 _-Sácame a la calle, que me dé el sol directamente.-_

 _-Es inútil, todo el cielo está cubierto de una espesa capa de polvo, quizá sea eso lo que te impida recuperarte de forma rápida.-_

 _-¿Una capa de polvo?- preguntó confundida._

 _-No puedo decirte nada más, toda la información que nos llega es confusa. Las comunicaciones no funcionan bien y nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que está pasando.-_

 _Kara se tumbó de nuevo, estaba mareada y la falta de sedación daba paso a un dolor que no estaba acostumbrada a experimentar durante tanto tiempo. Se tumbó cansada y antes de que Winn comenzara a quitarle las vendas lo detuvo asiéndolo de la bata._

 _-Winn.-_

 _-Dime.-_

 _-No me dormí al volante. Yo… de verdad que no me dormí, estaba despierta.- repitió de forma desesperada._

 _-Lo sé Kara. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nada de lo que te ha sucedido a ti o a tu padre es culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes? No pienses en eso ahora y relájate.-_

 _Winn comenzó a retirar las vendas mientras se oía de fondo la voz de Kara que seguía aferrándose a esas palabras._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿No vas a entrar, Winn?- Lena despertó a Winn de aquel nuevo recuerdo que se había colado en su mente sin permiso.

-Ahora lo haré, pero ¿te importa dejarme unos minutos a solas con ella?-

-Si lo prefieres atiéndela tú. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras que yo cojo a tus pacientes, por eso no te preocupes.- propuso Lena convencida de que sería la mejor de las ideas.

-No Lena. Gracias.- Winn se dio la vuelta y sonrió. -Prefiero que no. No creo que ella se sintiera demasiado cómoda con esa situación. Además siempre se ha abierto mejor a los desconocidos que a sus amigos.-

Winn cerró los ojos por un segundo, quería comprobar que a su mente ya no volvían más aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

-Como prefieras. Pero no tengas prisa por salir.-

Winn entró haciendo el ruido necesario como para que Kara supiera que ya no estaba sola en la estancia. Se agachó al suelo y cogió la bolsa que se había caído, dejándola de nuevo en la camilla para que Kara pudiera guardar la ropa de la que se había despojado en ese período de tiempo.

-Toma, se te había caído la bolsa, por eso no la encontrabas. Si quieres te ayudo a meter toda la ropa en ella.-

Kara se quedó dubitativa durante unos instantes, aquella voz tan familiar no correspondía con ninguna de las que le habían atendido la primera vez aquella noche.

-Que rápido corren las noticias, Winn.- dijo por fin.

-Ya sabes el revuelo y la expectación que se produce siempre que viene algún…- la palabra que buscaba era suicida, pero ahora que la poseedora de ese apelativo era una amiga suya se negaba a pensarlo y mucho menos a pronunciarla en voz alta. –Bueno, siempre que viene alguien con tu patología.-

-Mi patología suicida, ¿no? Puedes decirlo Winn. No sería real el término porque no es mi caso, pero recuerda que he trabajado en este hospital y sé cómo van las cosas.-

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kara?- preguntó Winn directamente.

-Vaya, ¿La Dra. Miss simpatía de antes te ha traspasado el puro de caso?-

-No, te sigue llevando la doctora Thorul, yo no estoy aquí como médico.-

-Bueno, pues entonces se lo contaré a ella, luego le preguntas o lo miras en la historia o haces lo que quieras.-

Winn se sentó al lado de Kara en la camilla, ya no recordaba la paciencia que siempre había necesitado para tratar con su amiga después del accidente.

-¿Y qué tal todos estos meses?, ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Muchas cosas. Me ha dado tiempo a pintar la casa, a jugar al tenis, a diseñar ropa, he hecho cruceta… Ay, pero no espera, si soy ciega, que no puedo hacer esas cosas, que despistada soy.- contestó con sorna.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- preguntó Winn dolido.

-No es contigo, simplemente soy así.-

Winn guardó silencio, era evidente que el carácter de Kara poco había variado en aquellos meses en los que se había ido a vivir con su madre a la casa que tenían en la montaña.

-¿Cuánto llevas en National city? Te hacía aun con tu madre en el refugio.-

-Bueno, si te hubieras interesado en llamarme hubieras sabido que seguía por aquí.-

-¿Cómo que seguías por aquí?-

-Al final no me fui a ningún lado, Winn.-

-¿No te fuiste? No entiendo nada. ¿Entonces, a que venía todo aquello?- Winn estaba descolocado ante la revelación de Kara.

-Lo dije porque me agobiaba demasiado la gente. Y pensé que con eso me dejaríais más tranquila. Y así fue, la verdad es que no os hizo falta mucho tiempo, pronto os olvidasteis de mí.- Giró la cabeza al lado contrario al que se encontraba Winn.

-Kara, espera Kara.- Winn tomó su barbilla e hizo que volvieran a estar frente a frente. -No nos olvidamos, no te equivoques. Fuiste tú quien nos apartaste y olvidaste que estábamos ahí para ti.-

-Sí, que bonito suena todo eso Winn. Lástima que sea mentira.-

-Yo te llamaba todos los días y todos los días recibía la misma respuesta de tu madre. "Kara no quiere hablar con nadie, lo siento". Y bueno, contando que yo te hacía fuera de la ciudad, ¿cómo localizarte?- esta vez fue Winn el que bajó la cabeza y amortiguó la voz al final de ese comentario.

Kara se quedó muda, su madre nunca le había dado ninguno de esos recados, nunca le había dicho que sus amigos le habían estado llamando continuamente. Sí era cierto que el teléfono sonaba bastante, pero su madre siempre ponía excusas y ella simplemente creía lo que le interesaba creer para sentirse peor y expiar todas las culpas que inundaban su alma.

-¿Eso te decía mi madre?- logró decir.

-Sí, nos lo decía a todos. Kara, siempre estabas presente en todos nosotros, pero tú te alejabas. No seas injusta ahora echándome la culpa a mí de todo.-

Kara apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, no quería llorar ni evidenciar la rabia que sentía en su interior y que se había acumulado hasta querer explotar en forma de lágrimas.

Winn se levantó de la camilla, Kara se había quedado callada y conociéndola no creía que nada de aquello hubiera servido para algo, seguiría en sus trece sin querer apoyarse en él, para salir de aquello en lo que evidentemente aún estaba hundida.

La miró con el firme convencimiento de irse y dejar trabajar a Lena, el efecto del combinado seguía actuando sobre el cuerpo de Kara y había que revertirlo lo más pronto posible.

-Perdona Winn.- dijo por fin Kara al notar que un peso se había levantado de aquella camilla. -Siento lo de estos meses, yo no sabía que…- pensó en decirle que no sabía lo de sus llamadas pero le pareció mala idea. –Yo no sabía que te habías preocupado tanto por mí. -

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti, Kara? ¿Acaso no éramos y somos amigos?, ¿acaso no éramos compañeros de trabajo?-

Winn bajó la guardia ante esa nueva actitud, se acercó de nuevo, se sentó en la camilla y tomó las manos de Kara para que ésta sintiera que seguía siendo su amigo y que seguía allí a su lado por si la necesitaba.

-Winn, debes reconocer que últimamente éramos más compañeros de trabajo que amigos.- sentenció Kara en un tono de voz mucho más autoritario que el anterior.

-¿Eso piensas?- el desconcierto de Winn aumentaba tras aquellos continuos cambios de humor.

-Sí, eso pienso.- dijo en un susurro.

Kara no quería que Winn volviera a su vida, no quería que alguien querido como él, volviera a formar parte de su desastrosa vida. Estaba cansada de hacer daño a la gente que quería con sus malas palabras y ya se había acostumbrado a apartarlas de su lado con una indiferencia pasmosa.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó molesto.

-Que no necesito tu compasión.- Kara iba recuperando las fuerzas que había perdido cuando se había enterado de lo sucedido con respecto a las llamadas y volvía a ser demoledora con sus palabras. -No te necesito.-

Winn entristeció su mueca, después de ver ese resquicio de esperanza asomando al pedirle perdón no se esperaba aquel golpe bajo. Se levantó con determinación, había lidiado muchas veces con ella y sabía que llegados a este punto no se podía hacer mucho más, así que se dirigió a la salida del box con paso decidido.

-Ahora te atenderá la doctora que te corresponde, Kara.-

-Vale.- asintió.

Winn abrió la puerta y antes de salir miró de nuevo hacia Kara.

-Puede que no me necesites Kara.- musitó tristemente. -Pero a mí sí que me gustaría recuperar nuestra amistad. Cuando estés decidida te agradeceré enormemente que me avises.-

Esperó a oír cómo se cerraba la puerta y solo entonces se quitó las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos y dejó al descubierto sus intensísimas ganas de llorar, evidenciadas por unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

Parpadeó fuertemente y se los restregó enérgicamente con el dorso de la mano, tenía prisa por cerrar las cicatrices que se estaban intentando abrir para vaciarse como un llanto. Si comenzaba a llorar, ni sabría ni podría parar y no quería comprobar el esfuerzo que supondría aquélla tarea titánica.

Pensó en aquellas últimas palabras de Winn, no se merecía la paciencia que aquel amigo estaba invirtiendo en ella. De hecho, no se merecía a esa persona como amigo y por esa razón, hacía todo lo posible para lograr su objetivo de alejarse de él. Todos aquellos meses se había dedicado a alejarse de todos para impedir que con sus palabras y sus actos alguien más sufriera y lo había conseguido.

Kara comenzó a sentir náuseas, palpó la camilla en busca de alguna palangana, no quería vomitarse encima y parecer más patética, pero parecía que nadie se había ocupado de ella, no había nada y las ganas imperiosas que tenía su cuerpo de deshacerse de aquellas pastillas que había ingerido antes, le impedían el poder levantarse a pedir ayuda.

Cogió la bolsa donde había guardado la ropa minutos antes y la vació con prisa, no sabía cuánto tardaría en aguantar sus tremendas ganas de vomitar todo aquello que su cuerpo repelía.

-Toda tuya, Lena.- dijo Winn desplomándose sobre la silla del control. -A ver si tienes más suerte tú que yo.-

-¿Has podido hablar con ella?-

-Sí, pero es imposible intentar hacerle razonar.- Se estiró un poco y se presionó las sienes con ambas manos. -Ha habido un momento en que ha bajado la guardia pero a nada que he hecho ademán de acercarme a ella, la he perdido de nuevo.-

-Lo siento.- Lena se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro como demostración de apoyo. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrado a las actitudes de Kara.-

-Entonces voy a tratarla ya.- Apretó un poco más fuerte el hombro de Winn antes de soltarlo y se dirigió al box donde estaba Kara.

-Lena, espera.- gritó Winn cuando estaba a medio camino.

-Dime.- Lena se dio la vuelta y se acercó.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por supuesto.- contestó intrigada.

-No sé si debería decirte esto, pero es algo que no sale en su historia y creo que antes de tratarla deberías saberlo.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Kara es… Bueno, más bien no es…- Winn titubeaba. –Aunque quizá pueda suponerte un problema. No, no pasa nada, Lena.- rectificó dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime qué pasa de una vez.-

-Está bien. Pero confío en tu discreción.- Lena asintió. -Kara no es humana.-

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó perpleja.

-A penas lo sabemos un par de personas de este hospital. Por favor, no lo registres en la historia, es más seguro así.-

-¿Más seguro? Pero si hace años que ya no hay disturbios contra los extraterrestres.-

-Lo sé, pero Kara no es un extraterrestre más. Kara era Supergirl.-

Lena enmudeció ante lo que acababa de oír, un golpe de realidad le había azotado en el rostro y ahora entendía mejor porqué Kara se comportaba así. Había pasado de ser invencible a perder demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Lena, ¿te supone algún problema?- preguntó con cierto temor mirando por primera vez a Lena como a una Luthor más.

-Creo que sé lo que estás intentando insinuar y te recuerdo que yo no soy mi familia. Así que voy a hacerte el favor de obviar tu pregunta porque sé que estás descolocado con todo esto, pero podría ofenderme perfectamente.- el tono de Lena se tornó serio.

-Lo siento. No quería dar por sentado nada. Olvida lo último que te he dicho, simplemente te pido que por favor intentes ayudarla tú. Quizás lo único que necesite es un cambio de aires y apoyarse en alguien nuevo.-

-¿Crees que eso serviría de algo?-

-No lo sé.- Winn se restregó la frente y mudó su cara por una que expresaba abatimiento. -De todas formas tampoco tengo derecho a pedirte eso, perdona. Pero es que no quiero que esté tan sola.-

-Hablaré con ella. Aunque no creo que me haga mucho caso.- Lena se dio la vuelta. -Deséame suerte.-

Se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de Winn y antes de entrar en el box, cerró los ojos cansada. Algo conocido se removió en su interior, el caso de Kara decididamente no iba a ser el de una paciente más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo. Por aquí seguimos con la historia. Como siempre espero que os guste.**

-Se te ha caído la ropa, Kara. ¿Te ayudo a colocarla en la bolsa?-preguntó Lena nada más entrar en el box.

-Que amabilidad la de este hospital. Tanta que dejan a una ciega borracha y con nauseas, sola en una habitación.-

-¿Con nauseas?- preguntó extrañada.

-La he cerrado para que no te mancharas tus manitas accidentalmente.- Kara estiró el brazo con la bolsa en la dirección hacia donde oía la voz de la doctora. –¿Puedes tirarla y darme otra bolsa y una palangana?-

Lena se quedó pensativa mirando a Kara, su actitud iba mucho más allá del simple hecho de defenderse de esa situación de desventaja frente a los que veían. Se la veía enfadada con el mundo, enfadada con la gente y sobretodo enfadada consigo misma.

De repente sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo y con la mirada fija en Kara, en su pelo rubio y en su perfil perfecto, la vio como Supergirl y sintió nauseas, sus propios fantasmas la acorralaban sin previo aviso.

-Vaya, así que eres uno de esos médicos que no hacen nada fuera de sus labores profesionales, ¿no? Por lo menos podrías llamar a alguien, me canso de tener el brazo estirado.-

-Perdona.- Lena salió de su ensoñación. –Ya lo tiro yo.- Recogió la bolsa, la depositó en la papelera y le dio una palangana desechable por si tenía más ganas de vomitar. –Toma la bolsa nueva y la palangana.-

-¿Ya has intercambiado batallitas con Winn?- espetó Kara tras una breve tregua de silencio.

-¿Cómo?-

-Oye para haber estudiado medicina eres un poco lenta de reflejos, ¿siempre lo preguntas todo?-

-No, no siempre. Solo cuando me hacen preguntas absurdas. Winn no me ha contado nada de lo que habéis hablado aquí, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.-

-Ya, claro.- musitó escéptica.

-Solo me ha dicho que habías trabajado aquí como enfermera, pero puedes creer lo que quieras.-

Lena se sentó, cogió el historial de Kara que había leído con detenimiento antes de entrar y empezó a apuntar los antecedentes en la hoja de ingreso en urgencias.

-¿El accidente fue hace un par de años?-

-Y luego dices que Winn no te ha contado nada.-

-Kara por favor, relájate un poco. Tengo tu historial delante de mí.-

-¿Has conseguido mi historial?- preguntó con miedo. -Recuerda que ponga lo que ponga tienes obligación de guardar el secreto profesional.-

-¿A qué fin viene eso?-

-Cuando lo leas lo sabrás.-

Lena se quedó pensativa y creyó entender a lo que se refería Kara.

-¿Te refieres a tu situación especial?-

-¿Y cuál es esa situación especial?-

-Sé que no eres de aquí.-

-Puedes decir que soy alienígena, no es ningún insulto.-

-No pretendía hacer parecer que lo era. Simplemente creía que querías ser discreta al respecto.-

-¿Discreta? ¿Acaso pone algo más específico en mi historia?-

-Tranquila, no pone ni que eres alienígena, ni de qué planeta vienes. Tu secreto sigue a salvo.-

Kara se quedó callada, no sabía cómo le iba a afectar aquel hallazgo.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?, ¿me has reconocido? No debería haber dejado que te acercaras tanto.-

-Tu rostro y compostura me resultaban familiar, pero no ha sido eso. Winn me lo ha contado.-

-¿Qué Winn te lo ha contado? ¿Está loco? Voy a matarlo.- contestó visiblemente enfadada.

-No te enfades con él, simplemente quería estar seguro de que te trataba de forma correcta, ya sabes que no todos los medicamentos pueden usarse. Puede que tus poderes desaparecieran pero tu genética sigue siendo diferente.-

-No debí haber llamado a la ambulancia.- contestó entre dientes.

-Kara, estás en un lugar seguro y te juro que está información me la llevaré yo a la tumba.-

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- dijo algo más tranquila. -Si te lo ha contado será porque confía en ti. Pero yo aun no sé si puedo hacerlo, por eso insisto en lo del secreto profesional.-

-No se me ocurriría decir nada. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿vale? Nadie va a dudar de ti, ni a hacerte daño. Confía un poco en la gente.- El tono de Lena casi se había vuelto suplicante e intentó enderezarlo un poco centrándose en la parte profesional.

Kara se calló y cedió con su silencio.

-¿Entonces hace cuanto ocurrió el accidente?- Insistió Lena.

-Hace poco más de dos años. Tuve la mala suerte de que coincidió cuando ocurrió eso.- Kara señaló en dirección al cielo.

-Lo siento.-

-Yo también.-

-He…- Lena carraspeó intentando quitarse el mal sabor de boca tras oír aquella desafortunada coincidencia. -He leído el informe del oftalmólogo y pone que una vez cicatrizadas las heridas se podría valorar el operarte para recuperar la vista.-

-Sí, me lo dijo. Ya ves, el hospital está lleno de ilusos.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Me lo dijo porque es duro decirle a una colega que se va a quedar ciega para siempre.-

-¿Y no crees que es más cruel darle esperanzas a sabiendas de que no se cumplirán?- Lena intentaba llegar hasta ella con el razonamiento. -Bueno, el salió del bache así y yo nunca me hice esperanzas de nada. Ambos salimos ganando.-

-¿No has vuelto al oftalmólogo? ¿No sabes si realmente te dijo la verdad?-

-Doctora, que yo sepa no he venido a urgencias porque me he dado cuenta de repente que llevaba dos años ciega. He venido por la bebida y las pastillas. Así que céntrate en eso.-

-De acuerdo, solo quería ayudar. Centrarme en todo el caso en su conjunto.-

-Ahh, que ahora quieres centrarte. No me pareció eso cuando entré a este box.-

-Soy humana, Kara. Me canso como el que más y por desgracia también prejuzgo a veces demasiado pronto.-

Kara sonrió en su interior, no así en la mueca de sus apretados labios. Aquella mujer había cambiado su forma de tratarla, pero no la forma directa de dirigirse a ella y eso le gustaba. Estaba cansada de que las personas se compadecieran de ella y que la trataran como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Como si el hecho de quedarse ciega hubiera hecho que ella ya no formara parte de este mundo y siempre quisieran protegerla de la realidad, cuando ella lo único que quería era empaparse de esa realidad que se le escapaba por el hecho de haberse quedado sin vista.

La doctora Thorul le estaba empezando a caer bien y esa era una sensación casi olvidada para ella.

-Kara, hagamos un trato. A partir de ahora yo no daré nada por sentado y tú no te lo tomarás todo a la defensiva. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.-

A pesar de las reticencias que mostraba con sus palabras, Lena notaba como el cuerpo de Kara se había destensado y presentaba menos defensas.

-Tengo que explorarte.– Lena la auscultó, comprobó sus reflejos y le palpó el abdomen en busca de alguna zona que pudiera ser dolorosa. -Ahora te voy a quitar las gafas, voy a mirarte las pupilas con una linterna.- Lena iba relatando por anticipado todo lo que le iba haciendo a Kara.

-No.- respondió con rotundidad.

-Venga Kara, que solo es un momento.-

-No, no me las voy a quitar. En mi estado esa prueba no es básica, así que no hace falta que la hagas.- insistió.

-Solo será un segundo.-

-Te lo diré despacio. No me voy a quitar las gafas.- dijo casi deletreando.

-Kara.- Suspiró Lena. –También te lo diré despacio. Eres una cabezota.-

Kara se quedó parada, nadie le había hablado con esa franqueza después del accidente, así que decidió rebajar un poco el tono de voz.

-Tengo toda la zona llena de horribles cicatrices, así que las gafas se quedan donde están, no es nada personal ni cabezonería.-

-Incluso con las gafas puedo ver perfectamente tus párpados y no tienes ninguna horrible cicatriz, de hecho apenas se te nota nada.-

-No tienes porque disimular, las noto perfectamente con mis manos.-

-A veces el tacto nos juega malas pasadas, sobre todo cuando imaginamos tocar lo que nos interesa. Soy una buena profesional, tengo que mirar a la paciente en su totalidad.-

-Ja.- rió escandalosamente. –Eres médico de urgencias, si fueras una buena profesional te dedicarías a tratar la urgencia y no al paciente en su totalidad.-

-Está bien, he captado la indirecta. No quieres hablar de tus ojos.-

Lena se sentó de nuevo en la silla y releyó el informe de urgencias que estaba escribiendo.

-La medicación que te has tomado, ¿para qué era?-

-Para la depresión, la ansiedad y el insomnio.- hizo una pausa como recordando el momento de la ingestión y añadió. –Ah y también pastillas para el dolor.-

-Por la luxación del hombro, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, casi pierdo el brazo. Tras cinco operaciones y casi un año de rehabilitación me está costando ponerlo en forma. Algún nervio debe seguir haciendo de las suyas.-

-¿Sigues en rehabilitación?-

-Voy casi todos los días, aún me cuesta realizar según qué movimientos… y las aseguradoras tienen miedo de que interponga más demandas.-

-¿Y las pastillas te las tomaste junto con el vino, antes o después? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubo de diferencia?-

-Primero me tomé las pastillas pautadas, pero no me podía dormir, así que como siempre empecé a pensar en… en mis cosas y decidí tomarme el doble de la dosis. Necesitaba dejar de pensar aunque solo fuera un rato.-

-Y luego cayó la botella de vino, ¿no?-

-Sí.- Asintió avergonzada. -Al poco rato de la ingestión. Ya estaba nerviosa y no había forma de tranquilizarme. Necesitaba poder llegar a dormir algo esta noche.-

-¿Sabes? Has tenido mucha suerte. El que el efecto de las primeras pastillas estuviera ya actuando podría haberte afectado mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho. Si no hubieras vomitado quizá no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo.-

-Lo sé.- Kara se quedó pensativa. –No sé si a ti te habrá pasado alguna vez, pero la desesperación muchas veces hace que olvides cosas básicas y te empuja hacia muchas tonterías.-

Desesperación, repitió Lena lentamente en su interior. Era una palabra que en el pasado había tenido la desgracia de probarla en su propia piel. La desesperación por sentirse integrada en aquella familia que la había adoptado, había hecho que se involucrara en proyectos de dudosa catadura moral. La huida de Metropolis también había sido un acto de desesperación casi olvidado, pero la presencia y la actitud de Kara y de lo que aquello simbolizaba se lo recordaban más de lo que a ella misma le hubiera gustado.

Su pasado se revolvía inquieto estremeciendo su interior, deseando que el corazón palpitante que se aceleraba bajo su blusa cesase en su empeño de recordarle todo aquello que creía superado, pero que volvía a atormentarle tras un receso.

-¿Qué haces? No te oigo escribir.- dijo Kara intentando saciar su curiosidad.

-Eh, perdona.- Lena volvió a aquella realidad. –Me había quedado pensativa.-

La presencia de Kara le había traído la versión humana de Supergirl, varios años atrás y con varios kilos de arrogancia encima, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ella de tal forma, siempre le habían inculcado que era alguien peligroso, altivo y frio y no se había replanteado que no pudiera ser así. Ahora que había logrado madurar y desligarse del pensamiento único de su familia, le dolía pensar que indirectamente y sin querer saberlo había ayudado en proyectos cuya única finalidad había sido destruir a los extraterrestres. Muchos de ellos estaban en situación de precariedad tras el suceso y Lena aun tenía dudas de si los Luthor eran los buenos de la película o los malos por no haber encontrado otra solución.

-¿Pensabas en mí?- Kara le había cogido un poco de confianza y siempre le había gustado bromear.

Lena la miró de nuevo observando su vulnerabilidad y se enfadó consigo misma sintiéndose despreciable.

-Pensaba en que es mejor que este caso lo lleve psiquiatría.- contestó rotunda evitando que hubiera un conflicto de intereses.

-No por favor, no llames a psiquiatría.- Dijo casi suplicante. -Me harán preguntas estúpidas, se creerán con el derecho de saber lo que pienso y ¿para qué? Para nada, porque no me ayudan en nada.-

-Mira Kara. Has venido aquí porque has querido, ¿no?- el tono de Lena se había endurecido notablemente.

-Sí, claro. Ya te he dicho que no me quería suicidar.- no entendía muy bien aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, pues aquí tenemos unas reglas. Y las reglas dicen que hay que llamarles y es lo que voy a hacer.-

-Pero yo no quiero, no creo que pase nada por hacer la vista gorda.-

-Bueno, pues la próxima vez que te emborraches hasta casi matarte te vas a otro hospital.- Lena oyó esas palabras sin sentido salir de su boca sin ningún tipo de represión por parte de su mente. De repente, sin apenas darse cuenta había construido una coraza de bordearía hiriente para repeler aquel sentimiento que se estaba volviendo a instalar en su corazón y del que hacía culpable a Kara.

-Tranquila, me voy ahora mismo.- dijo tras reaccionar ante aquella sentencia.

Kara cogió la bolsa y empezó a buscar la ropa que hacía pocos minutos había guardado por segunda vez, tomó la camiseta, se bajó el camisón que le cubría la desnudez y comenzó a ponérselo con una mueca de enfado que se demostraba con su rostro y con la energía con que realizaba los actos.

Lena se la quedó mirando sin reaccionar, aún estaba pensativa en aquellas últimas palabras que habían asomado por su boca sin permiso alguno.

-Perdóname Kara.- dijo por fin.

-Y una mierda perdona.- Seguía furiosa mientras intentaba descubrir si se había puesto correctamente el pijama.

-Espera, Kara. No sé ni porque he dicho eso. Lo he dicho sin pensar.- Lena estaba furiosa con ella misma.

-Pero… pero ¿a ti qué coño te pasa? Déjame en paz.-

Kara terminó de vestirse y Lena se acercó más a ella, estaba claro que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y con palabras no conseguiría nada.

-Kara, para por favor.- Lena frenó aquellas manos con las suyas, tenía que intentar tranquilizarla.

-Yo estaré ciega, pero tú no sé si eres sorda o tonta. Que me dejes que me voy.- Kara se revolvió y se zafó de aquellas manos.

-Sí, soy tonta. Kara, perdóname, por favor.- Lena intentó frenarla pero se lo impedía con vehemencia, así que se acercó más y la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla un poco. –Venga tranquilízate, ha sido una tontería. No sé ni por qué lo he dicho.-

Kara se sorprendió por aquel cálido roce, echaba de menos el contacto humano y aquel abrazo que le propiciaba esa doctora desconocida que minutos antes le había herido en su orgullo, le influía tanto como aquellas palabras subidas de tono.

Retuvo ese abrazo y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, Lena hizo el gesto de retirarse al oír aquel sollozo, pero Kara, al notar que aquellos brazos la soltaban, se juntó más a ella.

-No, espera.- dijo en un susurro. –No quiero que me veas llorar.- mintió rápidamente. Aquella excusa era buena para no dejarle ver que lo que necesitaba era ese contacto del que llevaba tanto tiempo demasiado alejada.

Lena la abrazó con más fuerza, a pesar de aquella inoportuna frase sentía que debía proteger a Kara, sentía que era una persona que merecía la pena descubrir y por una absurda razón, quizás por una deuda de su pasado, se veía en la necesidad y casi en la obligación de ayudarla y de intentar que en un futuro no muy lejano, un abrazo de una desconocida no se hiciera tan anhelado por Kara.

Lena se descubrió con la imperiosa necesidad de que Kara estuviera tan llena de vida que el simple roce con la brisa de la calle le llenara de satisfacción y plenitud y no el hecho de ser abrazada por una extraña.

-Lo siento Kara.- dijo Lena cuando comprobó que ésta había cesado en su llanto.

-¿Vas a llamar a psiquiatría?- susurró aun abrazada.

-No, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.-

Kara retuvo un poco más aquel abrazo reparador y se separó con recelo, anhelando un contacto mayor nada más separarse de aquella doctora que le había curado más con aquel abrazo, que con toda la ciencia de sus años de medicina.

-Gracias y perdona por la escenita.-

-No pasa nada, han sido muchas emociones en una misma noche. Lo que no ha sido normal es mi imperdonable subida de tono. La que deberías perdonarme eres tú.-

-No hace falta. Yo solo quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible. Llevo ya…- Kara palpó con sus dedos un reloj especial que llevaba en su muñeca. –Llevo ya media hora aquí metida y me apetecería irme a casa lo más pronto posible.-

-Voy a llamar para que te saquen pruebas, te pondremos un gotero y medicación y te dejaremos un poco en observación, para ver como evolucionas.-

-¿Un gotero para revertir los efectos?- Preguntó con la certeza de saber ya la respuesta.

-Ya sabes que sí.-

-Pero yo no quiero eso.- Por un momento Kara había olvidado que aún estaba bajo los efectos de todas las drogas que había tomado y que éstas eran las que habían mitigado el dolor que oprimía su alma aquella noche. -No es lo que necesito, no necesito que toda la realidad venga a mí de golpe.- suplicó desesperanzada.

-Las pastillas solo son un medio que te da fuerzas para encontrar más fácilmente la solución, pero no son la solución en sí mismo, no solucionarán todos tus problemas.-

-Lo sé, pero mírame, lo he perdido todo. Y no me refiero solo a la vista, he perdido amigos, pareja, trabajo… perdí unos poderes que tontamente infravaloraba porque me hacían sentir demasiado diferente, pero sobre todo he perdido mi libertad.- Las lágrimas que hacía un momento había derramado impidieron que sus ojos ya secos, se inundaran de nuevo.

-Aun te quedan muchas cosas que vivir. Pero debes adaptarte, tienes que aprender a vivirlas de forma diferente a como lo esperabas. No estás muerta y dices que no quieres morir. Pero tienes un serio problema, tampoco sabes vivir la vida que te ha tocado, y eso es casi como estar muerta, incluso peor, porque eres consciente de que quieres vivir y estás frustrada porque no te permites hacerlo.-

-¿Qué no me permito hacer el que?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Vivir Kara. Te torturas y no te permites vivir. Y hasta que tú misma no te liberes no saldrás de esto.-

Kara agachó la cabeza pensativa, parecía como si aquella doctora estuviera dentro de su cabeza, pero no, no lo estaba y por lo tanto no entendía por qué estaba así. Ella nunca podría saber por el infierno que estaba pasando. Claro que se permitía vivir, era la vida la que no le daba tregua alguna, era la vida misma la que se había cebado con ella, como si todos esos años anteriores de felicidad de la que haba dispuesto hubieran sido un espejismo para que ahora todo aquello se le hiciera mucho más duro.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.- musitó por fin.

-Como quieras. Sigue siendo tu vida.-

-Sí, tienes razón. Es mi vida y tú no…-

Kara escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del box y cesó en su tarea de decirle lo que pensaba a Lena.

-Emi es la enfermera que te va a atender.- le indicó. -He escrito el tratamiento en la historia de urgencias.-

-Ahora mismo lo administro Doctora Thorul.-

-Cuando termines, que la lleven en camilla a la sala de observación. Esperaremos a que la medicación le haga efecto y a ver qué tal se encuentra.-

-De acuerdo, yo me ocupo de todo.-

Lena miró fijamente a Kara, se acercó y le tomó del hombro para que supiera que estaba allí, junto a ella.

-Kara, te dejo en buenas manos. Ahora te van a poner lo que te he comentado antes. Yo me voy a atender a otros pacientes. Antes de irme me pasaré a ver si te puedo dar el alta. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias.-

Lena soltó su hombro tras un breve apretón y se dirigió decidida a la puerta.

-¿Es por Winn?- preguntó Kara frenando los pasos de Lena.

-No entiendo.-

-Todo esto. La charlita y demás. ¿Es por qué soy amiga de Winn?-

-No sé si es por Winn o por mí, eso no importa. Simplemente creo que merece la pena que recapacites.-

Kara hizo ademán de abrir la boca pero la cerró y se recostó en la camilla remangándose la camiseta para que la enfermera pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Lena dudó por unos segundos y salió de aquel box pensativa. Hubiera preferido quedarse ahí pero era tarde, tenía mucho trabajo y no podía perder su tiempo en unos pensamientos que hacía ya tiempo habían rondado por su cabeza y que eran viejos conocidos por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, pero hay poco movimiento, no sé si os gusta o si os aburre o si hay alguien ahí. Así que probablemente deje de colgarla en esta página. Si hay alguien interesada en seguir leyéndola me puede mandar un privado o escribir un comentario y le diré por que otra página puede seguirla. Gracias.**

Kara cerró los ojos, aquello iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba, la medicación iba revirtiendo poco a poco los efectos de las drogas que aun adormecían su cuerpo y la estaban despertando hacia una realidad todavía más dolorosa que la que enfrentaba en su casa, pues esta vez se encontraba metida de lleno en su pasado, metida en un hospital que había sido casi como su casa.

Apretó los ojos con más firmeza e intentó ser ella quien controlara su agitada respiración y no la ansiedad de la que se iba apoderando poco a poco. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, era lo que siempre les decía a los pacientes cuando quería que se relajaran, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era una soberana tontería y que aquello no servía para nada, pues la mente no iba más despacio por el simple hecho de vaciar los pulmones con mayor lentitud.

Abrió los ojos y los dirigió al techo esperando vislumbrar algo, aun guardaba la costumbre de fijar la mirada en el techo cuando algo le preocupaba mientras estaba en la cama, pero ahí estaba la misma oscuridad que le acompañaba en todos los momentos de su vida, no había nada nuevo que vislumbrar. Simplemente quedaba el pasado que le perseguía una y otra vez, cada vez con más asiduidad.

 _-Siéntate Kara.- La Dra. Lewis, jefa de urgencias, se levantó y esperó a que Kara se sentara en la silla que había enfrente de su mesa._

 _-¿Ha pasado algo? Me iba ya hacia casa cuando me han dicho que subiera a tu despacho.- Kara estaba nerviosa y se retorcía las manos intentando aplacarlos._

 _-No, no ha pasado nada, quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras, siento la urgencia.- Lewis se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Kara. -Iré directamente al grano. He estado hablando con los de la comisión y queríamos ofrecerte el puesto de jefa de enfermería de las urgencias de este hospital.- esperó a que Kara reaccionara pero ante el silencio de ésta continuó hablando. –Ya ves, no era nada urgente, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo cuanto antes.- sonrió._

 _-No sé qué decir.-_

 _-No hace falta que digas nada ahora. Vete a dormir y me lo dices cuando lo tengas pensado.-_

 _Kara se levantó como en una nube intentando asimilar la noticia que le había dado su mentora. Tenía que pensarlo bien, pero solo era una excusa para no tirarse al cuello de Lewis dándole las gracias de inmediato, llevaba tiempo detrás de aquella plaza y decididamente iba a aceptarlo en cuanto pudiera._

 _Salió del despacho contenta, cogió aquel colgante que la acompañaba casi siempre y lo besó agradecida. Aquello que podía destruirla por fin permitía que sobresaliera como un humano más y no solo por el interés de la gente por sus poderes._

Kara se dio la vuelta en la camilla asustada, había notado una presencia a su lado y no sabía quién era, eso era lo malo de estar en espacios desconocidos, no controlaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y aun no se había acostumbrado a eso. Ni a eso, ni a nada que tuviera que ver con su ceguera.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Emi posó su mano sobre el brazo de Kara para intentar tranquilizarla con el contacto físico. - Solo te voy a cambiar el gotero que se te ha acabado. Te habías quedado dormida, siento haberte despertado.-

-¿Dormida?- Kara se palpó el reloj incrédula, no podía haberse quedado dormida. -¿Son ya las ocho de la mañana?- preguntó desorientada.

-Sí. Has dormido casi tres horas seguidas.-

Kara se frotó los ojos, aquella enfermera tenía razón, el escozor que sentía en ellos le descubrió que se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, sin previo aviso y sin poder disfrutar de aquel momento de sosiego del que casi no había sido consciente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Lena, ¿dónde estabas? No he podido hablar contigo en toda la guardia.-

-Winn perdona, es que no han parado de venir pacientes.- se excusó.

-No pasa nada, solo quería ver como estaba Kara. Cuando he tenido un hueco me he acercado pero estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué tal está?-

-Se encuentra estable, no ha habido ninguna complicación. Ah, y te hice caso e intenté hablar con ella, pero no es una persona muy fácil de tratar, se empeña en alejar a todos los de su alrededor.-

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Antes no era así.-

-"Menos mal."- Pensó Lena con cierto cinismo. No hubiera sido buena idea decir aquello en voz alta, Winn lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-Antes era una persona cariñosa. Siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la boca, con una palabra de aliento. Siempre estaba ahí para los demás y dejaba que los demás estuviéramos ahí para ella.-

-Pero, ¿qué pasó para que se volviera tan reacia a todo?- Lena se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. –Si uno se queda invidente así de repente, lo que necesita es mucha ayuda y mucho apoyo, ¿no?-

-El problema es que Kara no iba sola en ese coche. Su padre iba con ella y murió.- Cerró los ojos intentando que los pensamientos no volvieran a invadirle. –No fue culpa suya, pero estaba saliente de noche y la culpabilidad la consumió desde el principio. Se empeñó en cargar con esa pesada carga y no hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de idea. Kara siempre ha sido muy cabezona, en eso no ha cambiado.- Winn sonrió por un instante.

-Es muy difícil luchar contra una misma.- musitó casi como un pensamiento propio. –Pero no creo que la veamos más por aquí, por lo menos no por una sobredosis.-

-Y ¿por qué estás tan segura?- quiso saber impaciente.

-Porque vivir es su penitencia y está dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.- refutó Lena con seriedad.

Winn levantó la cabeza que mantenía gacha y miró fijamente a los ojos de su adjunta. Las palabras que la doctora había desgranado en esa última frase se clavaron en su mente y en su corazón con la fuerza necesaria como para sentir un profundo dolor.

-Antes de que acabe mi guardia me pasaré a ver si le puedo dar el alta ya.-

-¿Y ya está?- Winn intentaba conseguir algún otro tipo de ayuda, aferrarse a cualquier cosa.

-Winn, le ofrecí llamar a psiquiatría e intenté hablar sobre el accidente, pero todo fue en vano y yo no puedo hacer nada más.-

-Lo sé.- comentó abatido.

Lena se despidió de Winn y se alejó hacia la sala de médicos, el cansancio que llevaba esa noche no había hecho más que acumularse sobre sus hombros y la fatiga mental había crecido a pasos agigantados tras el caso de Kara. Y lo peor de todo era que no dejaba de pensar en que de verdad quería ayudar a Kara y no sabía la forma de hacerlo.

No debía involucrarse personalmente, se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era un trabajo, que debía separarlo de su vida. Pero esta vez era diferente, Kara había traspasado con creces esa barrera aunque fuera de forma totalmente involuntaria y esa pugna interna que mantenía Lena porque todo aquello no se le escapara de las manos, era cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar.

Lena terminó de escribir el informe de alta de Kara y miró el reloj impaciente. Ya tendría que estar en casa durmiendo o por lo menos descansado de aquella agotadora guardia, y en cambio ahí estaba, metida de lleno en ese caso y sin prisas por acabar con él por todo lo que aquello significaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara palpó de nuevo la hora, una vez despierta se le estaba haciendo larguísima la estancia ahí y nadie le había dicho el tiempo que seguiría enganchada a ese gotero.

-"Yo creo que es una buena hora".- pensó Kara.

Había pospuesto aquella llamada lo indecible, no le apetecía nada enfrentarse a su madre en aquella situación, sabía que volvería a intentar convencerla para vivir juntas e introducirse en su vida un poco más, lo suficiente como para que ambas respirasen el mismo aire y compartieran un mismo pensamiento, que por supuesto siempre era el de Eliza.

Le había costado mucho tiempo y alguna que otra discusión hacerle ver a su madre que sabía valerse por sí misma en aquella casa, y aun así no había acabado de convencerse y casi no dejaba a Kara a solas. Después de la muerte de su padre y la mudanza de Alex ella se había convertido en la única salida para su madre.

Se sentó en la camilla y tomó la bolsa en donde había dejado todas sus pertenencias, rebuscó un poco hasta encontrar el bolso y de allí sacó un móvil especial, lo encendió y se lo acercó a la boca para que reconociera el número que debía marcar.

-Mamá.- dijo de forma clara.

El teléfono empezó a emitir la señal de marcado a la misma velocidad a la que los nervios de Kara iban apareciendo en su cuerpo.

-Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te he despertado?- dijo intentando parecer tranquila.

-¿Qué porque te llamo?- Kara recapacitó unos segundos. No sabía cómo decirle aquello a su madre sin que se alarmara y pensara lo mismo que había pensado todo el mundo.

-Mamá, estoy bien, ¿Vale? No, no pasa nada, solo quiero que primero de todo sepas que estoy perfectamente.-

-No te asustes pero he pasado la noche en urgencias. Estoy bien, te estoy llamando, ¿no? Y desde mi móvil, eso significa que no es nada grave.- recapacitó convencida.

-Ha sido por las pastillas que me mandó la psiquiatra. Sí, me tomé la máxima dosis que me permitía y ha debido de tener un efecto acumulativo, porque me he empezado a encontrar mal y ha sido cuando he llamado a urgencias.-

-Mamá, no hacía falta. No quería despertarte a media noche y asustarte para nada. Enseguida me van a dar el alta.-

-Sí, por eso te he llamado, para ver si podías venir a buscarme. Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta que te quedes luego, estoy bien. Que no mamá que no hace falta, tú haz lo que tenías pensado.- insistió Kara.

-Mamá, solo ha sido un accidente, yo me he tomado las pastillas que me recetaron, pero como he estado con el estómago mal igual me han hecho más efecto.- Kara se agarraba a cualquier excusa lo suficientemente creíble, en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era que su madre la machacara con aquel tema.

Kara se quedó callada unos segundos, su madre no hacía más que reprocharle una y otra vez sus actitudes y el que no quisiera que viviera con ella de nuevo era una discusión diaria que estaba segura de que se avivaría con este suceso.

-Mamá, no soy tan desastre.- musitó poco convencida. –Sí, tienes razón, pero mejor lo hablamos cuando vengas. Sí, mamá... No, no me volverá a pasar. Y no llames a tu amiga para anular la cita, queda con ella como tenías pensado.- insistía Kara.

-Gracias mamá.- Kara colgó y un suspiro invadió por completo todo su cuerpo. El primer paso estaba dado, ahora solo le quedaba enfrentarse a su madre cara a cara cuando fuera a buscarla.

-"Solo"- pensó.

Lena la miró en la distancia, tenía los papeles del alta con ella, se había acercado para entregárselos y no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación de Kara con su madre.

La Kara que había oído no correspondía a la que horas antes había conocido en ese box. La Kara que entró en una silla de ruedas por urgencias era fuerte, orgullosa, se enfrentaba a sus actos y era responsable ante ellos, cosa que no había advertido en ninguna de las frases que había mantenido durante esa llamada.

-Te traigo el alta, Kara.- dijo tras acercarse a ella haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Sí, ya te puedes ir. Avisaré a una enfermera para que te quite el gotero y cuando quieras, puedes irte a tu casa.-

-Vale, gracias.- el tono de Kara se había dulcificado lo suficiente como para demostrarse más que agradecida por aquel trato.

-¿Necesitas que llamemos a un taxi o algo?-

-No, no hace falta, gracias. Me va a venir a buscar un familiar.-

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte Kara.- Lena apretó el hombro de Kara y lo soltó de inmediato.

-Gracias.- Kara sintió la necesidad de posar su mano sobre la que aun asía su hombro y rozó a Lena durante unos segundos más.

Lena se retiró despacio, dio unos pasos alejándose y tras parar y pensar un segundo, volvió sobre ellos para seguir hablando con Kara y dar el paso que había estado sopesando casi toda la noche, aunque aun no sabía si era buena idea hacerlo o por el contrario era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

-Kara, toma mi tarjeta. No sé, por si necesitas algo o lo que sea. Me puedes llamar cuando te apetezca, ¿vale?- Lena estiró el brazo con la tarjeta en la mano esperando que Kara hiciera algún gesto de aceptación.

-¿Y eso?- Kara no se movió ni un ápice, no tenía intención de cogerla.

-No sé, por si necesitas algo alguna vez. ¿No vas a cogerla?- insistió la doctora.

-No sé si no lo recuerdas o la gafas no te dan suficientes pistas, pero no voy a poder ver tu número en la tarjeta.- el tono de Kara volvía a tomar un cariz defensivo, no necesitaba a alguien más involucrándose en su vida.

-Bueno, pues lo introduces en la memoria del móvil. Tú di el nombre al teléfono adaptado que tienes y yo te anoto el número.- Lena estaba decidida a dárselo.

-¿Me has estado espiando? Como pareces conocer tan bien mi teléfono.-

-No, solo que he venido a darte el alta y he visto que hablabas con alguien.-

-No hace falta hacer este paripé, deja mi teléfono en paz.- Kara asió con las dos manos el móvil dando a entender que no aceptaba aquella idea.

-Ya sé que no hace falta, pero quiero hacerlo. Y para que veas que te lo digo en serio te daré también el teléfono fijo de mi casa y no solo el móvil.- insistió de nuevo.

Kara accedió a regañadientes, Lena casi le había quitado el móvil de las manos y estaba introduciendo ya el número de su móvil.

-Toma, ya puedes decir mi nombre, eso no sé cómo va.-

-¡Qué pesada!- suspiró Kara de mala gana. Cogió el móvil y se lo acercó a la boca. –Doctora pesada móvil.- dijo al grabar su voz.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Lena asombrada por la terquedad de aquella persona.

-Así lo recordaré mejor, aunque tranquila, no lo usaré.-

-Estoy muy tranquila, no te preocupes por mí.- Lena le arrebató el móvil de nuevo y le marcó el número de su casa. –Toma, este es el fijo.-

-Doctora pesada fijo. ¿Así está bien?- su tono reflejaba un grado de burla apreciable para cualquiera.

-Sí, gracias.- suspiró cansada.

-Pues ya puedes irte. Ahora no sé, pero antes las guardias, por lo menos cuando yo trabajaba aquí, terminaban a las ocho de la mañana.-

-Sí, y ahora también, pero quería dejar solucionado este caso.-

-Que impresionada me dejas. Un médico de urgencias que no es un incompetente. ¿Y encima te quieres llevar el trabajo a casa?- sentenció con sarcasmo.

-Mira Kara, ahí tienes mis dos teléfonos. Si los quieres usar úsalos, y si no pues nada. Ni tú me debes nada, ni yo te debo nada. Simplemente no sé, me ha apetecido que supieras que puedes contar conmigo.-

-¿Me compadeces?- quiso saber Kara.

-Tómatelo como quieras.- Lena reprimió que de sus labios saliera un sonoro vete a la mierda. –Como si borras ahora mismo los números, yo te los he dado porque he querido y tú eres libre de usarlos como quieras.-

-Pero...-

-Kara.- la interrumpió firmemente. –Estoy cansada y no quiero otra de tus ingeniosas respuestas. Yo ya he hecho lo que tenía y quería hacer, ahora solo depende de ti. Ya me lo harás saber cuando quieras.-

Lena se calló esperando algún tipo de respuesta de Kara pero no obtuvo más que un tenso silencio que le incomodaba lo suficiente como para romperlo con cualquier frase por muy simple que fuera esta.

-Adiós Kara, espero verte en mejores condiciones.-

-Adiós doctora pesada, yo también.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena se sentó en la moto, estaba cansada, había sido una guardia muy dura y tediosa, tanto que los ojos se le cerraban por momentos y no sabía si sería capaz de conducir sin dormirse.

Se los restregó con fuerza y se quedó pensativa, cuando estaba cansada se embobaba con una facilidad pasmosa ante cualquier pensamiento y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

No estaba segura de si había estado correcta en su comportamiento con Kara, la había prejuzgado nada más llegar pensando en que era la típica suicida, y cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Supergirl volvió a prejuzgarla y a comportarse de diferente manera sin apenas darse cuenta. Por suerte, a medida que hablaba con ella cambió un poco su forma de atenderla, no quería que Kara pudiera sentir en ningún momento que la trataba de forma diferente por su ceguera y por eso no sabía si había forzado demasiado la situación y había dejado de comportarse ante ella con corrección.

-"Espero que me llame."- pensó convencida.

Quizás Kara tenía parte de razón, quizás era la compasión lo que le había llevado a darle su número de teléfono, quizás el ver a una chica más o menos de su misma edad caer desde lo más arriba había hecho que a su mente llegaran imágenes conocidas que quería tapar y cerrar con acciones que le alejaran de esa familiaridad dolorosa.

 _Lena sumió todo su cuerpo en un suspiro profundo y miró por última vez aquella casa que la había acogido durante toda su vida y que ahora se hacía una extraña ante sus ojos. Se inundó de unas lágrimas que ya no servían ni significaban nada y se agachó para tomar firmemente entre sus manos aquellas dos maletas que contenían gran parte de su vida._

 _-Lena, espera.- gritó una voz mientras se acercaba a ella presurosamente._

 _-¿Qué quieres mamá?- su tono reflejaba cansancio._

 _-No te vayas hija.- Lilian tomó el brazo de Lena con firmeza, como si eso sirviera de impedimento y frenara su marcha. -Sabes que te puedes quedar.-_

 _-Por favor, ya está todo más que hablado. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para esto?- Lena intentó evitar aquel contacto dejando las maletas en el suelo, pero en el fondo lo necesitaba, sabía que a pesar de todo echaría de menos a su madre._

 _-Nunca es tarde para que te quedes.-_

 _-Mamá, es mejor para todos. Lex no me quiere en esta casa, no puedo seguir trabajando en Lexcorp y estoy cansada de todo lo que conlleva ser una Luthor.- Lena agachó la cabeza intentando que su madre no viera el reflejo de dolor que había adquirido su cara._

 _-Lena, nuestro apellido es sinónimo de poder y de ambición. Tu hermano solo ambiciona vivir en un mundo mejor.-_

 _-Eso es muy discutible.-_

 _-De todas formas, yo siempre he estado a tu lado y eso tú siempre lo has sabido, aunque nunca lo tuvieras en cuenta.-_

 _-Sé que me quieres a tu manera. Pero no comparto vuestras ideas y no soporto como nos miran algunas personas después del incidente. No puedo enfrentarme a todos día sí y día también.-_

 _-Estás obsesionada, nadie nos mira de ninguna manera. Nada de esto ha sido culpa nuestra y ha quedado bien demostrado. Al revés, gracias a nosotros la Tierra sigue existiendo. Los que nos culpan son los de siempre, los que no soportan que los Luthor hayan salvado a la humanidad.-_

 _-Que conveniente fue tener la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo justo en ese momento.-_

 _-Tu hermano trabajó duro para estar preparado para cualquier ataque alienígena. Agradece que estuviéramos preparados.-_

 _-Es cierto, lo sé. Pero ya no es por la gente, también estoy cansada de que cada proyecto que hemos realizado fuera puesto en entredicho porque vulneraba libertades de los extraterrestres. Además Lex me ocultaba y me oculta la mayor parte de los proyectos y siempre me ha gustado saber en lo que trabajo.- Lena miró a los ojos a su madre y los retiró enseguida sin poder mantener la mirada durante mucho tiempo._

 _-Lena, eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes.- Lilian tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos y la obligó a que le volviera a mirar. –Lex estaba encantado de trabajar contigo, pero tú no eras la misma. Te centraste en la medicina y ya no prestabas la misma atención ni a la compañía ni a los proyectos. Y todo por tu manía de alejarte de tu apellido.-_

 _-Mi forma de trabajar no cambió. Simplemente me di cuenta de que no creábamos libertades, sino restricciones.-_

 _-No eres justa con nadie de tu familia. Boicoteabas todo, te sentías presionada, te sentías culpable y eso te bloqueaba en el trabajo.-_

 _-Mamá por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.- Lena sujetó las manos que aun la tocaban y retiró aquel contacto de la cara._

 _-¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte?- dijo casi suplicante._

 _-Está todo más que sopesado y decidido. Quiero empezar de cero, de hecho lo necesito. Necesito ir a National city, volcarme en la medicina y comenzar de nuevo. No espero que lo entiendas, pero si espero que respetes mi decisión.-_

 _-Que remedio.- Lilian abrazó a su hija lo necesario como para intentar que no se le olvidara en mucho tiempo, pues tenía la certeza de que su hija no se dejaría ver muy a menudo._

 _-Adiós mamá. Despídete de todos.- Lena se separó y besó a su madre. –Bueno, despídete de a quien le importe.-_

La doctora se estiró en la moto como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo, lo había vuelto a hacer, se había quedado pensativa, mucho más que eso, se había introducido en sus recuerdos de lleno, sin darse cuenta de en donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Pobre Kara. Que putada de vida le ha tocado.- musitó en voz baja, decididamente Kara había revuelto algo en su interior.

Arrancó su moto de forma decidida y pisó a fondo el acelerador, estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder descansar de esa larga jornada.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, como ha habido respuesta casi nula voy a dejar de colgar la historia en esta pagina.

No me deja poner el enlace de la página en la que también cuelgo la historia. La página es Wattpad y tanto mi nombre como el nombre de la historia es el mismo.

Espero que os animéis a interactuar más. Si tenéis algún problema para encontrarla avisadme.

Gracias a las dos personas que me habéis escrito.

EDITO: El nombre es mirame_ami, con guión bajo.


End file.
